Penelope Jackson
by 101dragon
Summary: What if Percy had a sister? And not only a sister, a twin sister. Who also just happened to be a magician. Well you're about to find out. *Complete* *The sequel is out now!*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

**To begin with, DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or The Kane Chronicles. I am just adding them to make this story as interesting as possible. **

**In this story, it switches from Percy's point of view to Penelope's point of view. When it switches, you'll either see Percy's POV or Penelope's POV.**

**Ok, so I guess I should start the story, hope you enjoy. **

Penelope Jackson

Chapter 1: Half-Blood Troubles

Penelope's POV

I shaded my eyes as I got off the bus. I complained to my friend, Amy, that the museum was so boring but to be honest I was really excited. Ever since I was a tiny kid at an orphanage, I had loved the trips we had made to museums. They were so interesting especially the exhibits on the Greek gods and the exhibits about the Egyptian gods, especially the exhibits about the Egyptian gods.

See, I'm a Magician. I'm following the path of Nepthys, the river goddess. I have a wand and a sword and everything a Magician needs. Since I was a Magician, the exhibits at the museum really peaked my interest.

Anyway, I was complaining to Amy, when one of our chaperone's, Mr. Finley, said loudly.

"Ms. Jackson, if you have something to say please share it with the rest of the class."

I turned red and i shook my head vigorously. The rest of the class laughed at that but Mr. Finley just glared at me for a moment and then he said.

"Let's continue with our tour."

Mr. Finley led us into the museum along with our other chaperone, Mr. Marquis. At first, I was at the front of the line and then I felt myself being dragged backwards.

'Oh no.' was my first thought. I knew it had to be the new bully, Alexandria Kahn. She had only been at the orphanage a week and she was making my life miserable. During her first day at the orphanage, she had beaten me up, called me some horrible names, and, worst of all, dunked my head in a toilet. I wondered what she was going to do. Maybe she would dunk my head in the museum toilet this time.

After she had dragged me for a few minutes, Alexandria spun me around and smiled deviously.

"What do you want, Alexandria?" I demanded bravely. I was too small to beat her up but i had enough courage to try and resist.

"I think you know, Penelope Jackson." Alexandria hissed and then she began to change. She grew a few feet and when I looked up I saw one eye.

I instantly knew that she was some kind of monster. I pulled my sword out of the Duat and I spun around to face her.

"How strange, a Half-Blood using an Egyptian weapon." The monster said sounding confused.

"I am a Magician, I follow the path of Nepthys." I said firmly. "You could do well not to cross me."

"A Half-Blood Magician, strange, but that will make your death much better." The monster said and then it lunged at me.

I parried it's attack and then I pulled my wand out of the Duat. I made a _Fist_ in the air, and when the heiroglyphics glowed the monster was thrown backwards. I smiled, sure that I had at least made it disappear to somewhere nearby, and then it stood back up.

As soon as it stood back up, I knew that the heiroglyphics wouldn't work. I put my wand back in the Duat along with my sword and then I turned and ran.

I ran as fast as I could but that wasn't fast enough. The monster was closing in on me fast, if only I could get some help. Just then I heard the sound of someone drawing a sword.

'Not another enemy!' I thought with a groan. One monster, I could handle. Two monsters though, I would need some help.

Then I saw him, a boy holding a glowing sword. He had sea-green eyes, dark hair, and a muscular body.

"Hey, are you alright?" The boy asked.

"Yeah but we might want to get out of here." I replied. "That monster is tough."

"Don't worry, I can handle it." The boy said advancing on the monster.

"Are you sure?" I asked surprised that this boy could be so confident when there was a monster that even a spell couldn't beat. Maybe he was a powerful Magician.

"Don't worry, just get behind me." The boy said.

When he was within swinging range, he swung his sword at the monsters chest and surprisingly the monster disappeared in a flash of light. I stared at the boy for a minute, and then I asked.

"How did you do that?"

He put a cap on his sword and it shrunk down into a pen. Then he looked at me and said.

"Celestial Bronze, it does the trick against Cyclops."

"That was a Cyclops!" I said surprised.

"Surely you've dealt with them before?" The boy asked seeming surprised.

"No, never." I replied.

His eyes widened and he managed to sputter.

"But you're like seventeen, as a Half-Blood you'd have to run into them at some point in your life."

"Oh I've dealt with monsters, but what is a Half-Blood?" I demanded.

"Someone who's half-human, half-god." The boy replied and then he added. "By the way, I'm a Half-Blood too."

"Uh what?" I asked not quite comprehending what he had just said.

"A Half-Blood is someone who is half-human, half-god." The boy repeated.

I was in complete and utter shock. I couldn't be a Half-Blood, I was a Magician. But what the boy said somehow made sense, it would explain why there were no records of my father. He must have been a god.

"What's your name?" I nearly jumped out of my shoes when he asked that. But I quickly recovered and said.

"Penelope, yours?"

"Percy Jackson." was his reply.

**Author's note**

**I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

**To start with, DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson & The ****Olympians or The Kane Chronicles. **

**I hope you enjoy the second chapter!**

Chapter 2:

Percy's POV

I had been sent to the museum by Grover. He said that there was a powerful Half-Blood there as well as a monster. I had taken off immediatly because I was sure that this Half-Blood couldn't take on a monster. But when I had gotten there, i had gotten two surprises.

One, she was seventeen.

Two, she was a Half-Blood Magician.

Before I had even gotten into the fight, she had pulled a sword out of the Duat along with a wand. She had parried the monster's blow and then she did the same thing that Carter had done to me when we met. The hieroglyphic had glowed and sent the monster sprawling, but it got right back up. The girl had put her sword and wand back in the Duat and then she fled. That was my cue.

I had gotten out Riptide and stepped toward the monster. I had asked the girl.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah but we'd better get out of here." The girl had replied. "That monster is tough."

I had just said. "I can handle it."

I had begun to advance towards the monster when the girl asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah just get behind me." I had replied and then I had attacked the monster and it had been sent back to Tantarus.

I turned to see the girl staring at me.

"How did you do that?" She had asked.

I had put the cap on Riptide and then I had said.

"Celestial Bronze, it does the trick against Cyclops."

"That was a Cyclops." She had exclaimed seeming surprised.

That surprised me. I would have thought she would have seen them before now. I finally managed to ask.

"Surely you've dealt with them before?"

"No, never." was her reply.

My eyes widened with surprise. I could not believe she had never dealt with a Cyclops before. I had finally managed to sputter.

"But you're like seventeen, as a Half-Blood you'd have to run into them at some point in your life."

"Oh I've dealt with monsters, but what is a Half-Blood?" She had demanded.

"Someone who's half-human, half-god." I had replied simply before adding. "By the way, I'm a Half-Blood too."

"Uh what?" She had asked seeming confused.

"A Half-Blood is someone who is half-human, half-god." I had repeated.

She had seemed very shocked and then she looked like she was thinking. After a moment, I had asked.

"What's your name?"

She had jumped and then seeming to recover she had replied.

"Penelope, yours?"

"Percy Jackson." I had replied.

Now, I was sitting in a bus next to Penelope who had quickly told me to call her Penny. The nickname suited her.

"So we're going to Camp Half-Blood?" Penny asked after a few minutes.

I hadn't told her the name of the camp so I was a little shocked. She quickly said.

"I heard about Camp Half-Blood from a friend of mine but I thought it was just an ordinary summer camp."

"It's for Half-Bloods like you and me." I explained and then I asked. "Who told you about it?"

"Oh a friend of mine." Penny said looking like she was guarding a secret.

"A Magician friend?" I ventured.

"You mean like the ones who do card tricks and pull rabbits out of hats." She laughed rather nervously.

If she didn't want to tell me then fine. I really wanted to know why she was hiding it from me though. I had saved her life after all. But I decided not to pursue the subject.

"So, Percy, who's your godly parent?" Penny asked after a few moments of silence.

"Poseidon." I replied.

"The sea god?" Penny asked seeming impressed.

"Yeah." I replied dryly.

"That's so cool." Penny said sounding excited.

"Not so much, especially since I wasn't even supposed to be born." I said looking away.

"What do you mean?" Penny asked sounding very surprised.

"Well Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades swore by the River Styx that they would never have any more children with mortals." I replied. "Then Poseidon and my mom had me and it caused a lot of trouble."

"Huh reminds me of..." Penny started to say something but she stopped.

"Of what?" I prompted.

"Its nothing." She said looking away.

'Why did she have to hide things from me?' I thought to myself. She should trust me, especially since I had saved her life. Why couldn't she just admit that she was a Magician?

I was snapped back into reality as I saw the border to Camp Half-Blood.

"Stop the bus!" I shouted at the driver.

He looked back and said.

"Fine but I warn you there's nothing out here, kid."

The bus came to a screeching halt, then Penny and I got off the bus. The bus sped off and then Penny looked at me and asked.

"So we're here?"

"Yeah, welcome to Camp Half-Blood." I said and I led her past the borders and into the main part of camp.

Penny's POV

Camp Half-Blood is amazing. I saw a lot of different kids talking, laughing, carrying weapons in some cases. And then a girl walked up to Percy and me.

"You took way too long, Percy, you should have been back here hours ago." The girl said smacking him on the arm.

"Sorry, Annabeth, we took the bus." Percy said taking her hand.

Annabeth shook her head and then her attention shifted to me.

"So whose child are you?" She asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

Annabeth looked at Percy and said.

"Looks like the gods aren't keeping their promise."

"What promise?" I asked.

"The gods promised that they would claim each of their children by the time they were thirteen." Annabeth explained and then she added. "And you're like, sixteen, seventeen."

"Seventeen." I confirmed.

"The gods had better claim you soon then." Annabeth said firmly.

"I'm sure they will." Percy told her.

Annabeth was about to say something when a boy walked and asked me.

"Hi what's your name?"

"Penny." I replied and then I asked. "What's yours?"

"Leo Valdez." He replied and then he put an arm around my shoulder and said. "You're a sweet Half-Blood."

I wasn't sure how to react to that but Annabeth sure did. She smacked Leo and said.

"Stop hitting on every new girl, Valdez."

"Alright, I'll just go see if any of Aphrodite's girls will consider going out with me." Leo said and then he walked off.

"Sorry, Penny, we forgot to warn you about him." Percy said. "He hits on all the new girls here."

"And a lot of the ones who have been here longer than him." Annabeth muttered and then she said. "I'll show Penny around."

"Fine, I'll see you later, Penny." Percy said and then he ran off to a cabin.

Annabeth turned back to me and said.

"Well follow me."

She started walking and I had no choice but to follow her.

Percy's POV

I decided to go talk with Grover. Maybe he would help me figure this out.

But no he couldn't even believe me.

"That's impossible." Grover yelled.

"I saw it with my own eyes." I said firmly. "I saw her pull out a sword and a wand out of the Duat, I saw it, Grover."

"But how can a Magician also be a Half-Blood?" Grover demanded. "Its unthinkable."

"A god could have fallen in love with a Magician." I pointed out.

"But how could the gods allow that to happen?" Grover demanded.

"I don't know." I said shaking my head.

"And why would she try and hide the fact that's she's a Magician from you?" Grover asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "Its strange."

"No kidding!" Grover exclaimed. "Maybe you should ask her about it."

"She doesn't want me to know, on our way here I tried dropping a hint but she just laughed it off." I said shaking my head. "She hasn't really told me anything except that her name is Penelope."

"Do you think she might be afraid?" Grover asked.

I shook my head. Penelope didn't seem like the girl who got scared.

Grover opened his mouth to stay something and then we noticed the other campers heading to the camp fire.

"We'll finish this conversation later." I told Grover.

He nodded and then we jogged to the camp fire. When every camper was there, Chiron opened his mouth to say something but a gasp spread through the crowd. I turned to see what was happening but what I saw was truly shocking.

Above the head of Penny was the mark of Poseidon.

"That's impossible." A voice yelled. It took me a minute to place the voice before I realized it was mine.

Penny turned to look at me. As our eyes met the same thought ran through our minds.

'We're brother and sister!'

**Author's note**

**How was it? Sorry if it went too fast. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

**Oh gosh, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I got distracted by some other books I'm trying to write. Anyway I have three things to say. **

**First of all, Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or The Kane Chronicles. **

**Second of all, thanks for reviewing. **

**Third of all, I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

My sister is IMPOSSIBLE to wake up in the morning. I tried shaking her but she just kicked me. I tried shouting at her but, again, she kicked me. I tried sitting on her but, you guessed it, she kicked me.

I have only one thing to say about getting kicked by my sister: OWWWW. She kicks hard.

Finally, I decided to just pour some cold water over her. Sure she wouldn't get wet but she doesn't like having her blankets wet. Anyway when I poured the water on her, she jumped up and then she glared at me.

After a few seconds of constant glaring, she said.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. You."

I took that as my cue to scram. I ran down out of the cabin and I bumped right into Annabeth. She was carrying some papers and they went flying.

"Sorry, Annabeth." I said picking up some of the papers.

"Did you make Penelope mad, again?" Annabeth said and then she finished picking up the papers.

"Yes and if she catches me, I'm toast." I replied.

"Run then, seaweed brain!" Annabeth said. "I'll see if I can calm Penelope down."

"I'll see you later then." I said and then I continued running.

When I finally stopped running, I was deep in the forest.

"Why did I run here?" I asked myself.

I looked around and then I saw something that nearly made me faint. A hieroglyphic was carved into a tree. I walked closer to it and then, tentatively, I touched it. Then I got a very bad feeling about it.

"I need to talk to Carter." I realized.

I jogged back to camp. That was a mistake though because as soon as I got back, Pennelope proceeded to yell at me.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, PERCY JACKSON, IF YOU DO, I'LL... I'LL..." Penelope's yell could have woken the dead so it was no surprise that some demigods turned to stare.

"If you stop yelling at the top of your lungs then I might not do it again." I said calmly.

"If you ever do it again, I'll kill you." Penelope grumbled.

"Love you too, sis." I said sweetly and then I got serious. "Listen, Penny, I have to go see someone."

"Sure whatever." Penelope said not seeming to care.

"Outside of camp." I added.

That got her attention. Her eyes widened and then she yelled.

"ARE YOU MAD?"

After that, it was quite a long time before I could convince her that I would be ok. She kept on making reasons why I shouldn't go like 'there are too many monsters' and 'you'll get in a lot of trouble' and probaly the most touching 'I don't want you to get killed'. Finally she just demanded.

"Why are you going anyway?"

"I have to talk to somebody about something that is very important." I replied simply.

"Is it that important?" She demanded.

"Absolutely." I replied.

Penny stomped her foot and suddnly the ground started shaking.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Don't know, maybe... oh no." Penny said suddenly turning pale.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"You have to stop me, Percy." Penny said looking me in the eye.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Poseidon is the god of EARTHQUAKES." Was her reply.

"You mean... you're causing this." I said shocked.

"Uh huh. I... I... don't know how to stop." Penny said and then the earth shook even more causing her to fall down and hit her head.

Good news: the earth stopped shaking. Bad news: Penny was knocked out.

I knelt beside her and I tried to wake her up. When that didn't work, I yelled.

"Can I get some help over here!"

Annabeth and Grover ran up. Grover checked Penny's pulse while Annabeth demanded.

"What happened?"

"Uh, one of her gifts got out of control and she got knocked out." I replied nervously.

"She'll be ok, she just has a slight concussion." Grover reported.

I sighed with relief. Then I got serious.

"Can you guys take care of her?" I asked.

"Yeah but why..." Grover started to ask something but I interupted him. "I have somethin to take care of that needs to be taken care of now."

"Alright, Percy, but be back before Penelope wakes up or she'll kill you." Annabeth said.

"I know." I said and then I jogged out of Camp Half-Blood.

Penny's POV

Things I hate:

1: Discovering new powers

2: Getting knocked out

3: Having dreams that are actually happening at the moment.

I mean seriously, who wants to dream about their brother when they're trying to sleep? But I didn't have a choice as I saw my brother in my dreams.

He was, how should I put this, acting like the idiot brother he is and, accidently, poured water on the head of a girl I knew fairly well.

'Sorry, Sadie." I heard him apoligize.

'Its alright." I heard her say.

'So, Percy, why'd you come all the way here to see us?' I noticed Carter for the first time.

'I found a hieroglyphic in Camp Half-Blood.' Percy replied.

That made my blood run cold. A hieroglyphic in Camp Half-Blood. I didn't put a hieroglyphic in Camp Half-Blood.

I willed Percy to say what it was but he didn't, instead Carter demanded.

'What do you mean?'

'I found a hieroglyphic carved in a tree, it gave me a bad feeling.' Percy replied.

'But no Magician has even been in Camp Half-Blood.' Sadie exclaimed.

I saw my brother take a deep breath and then he said.

'Yes one has.'

He knows! I thought to myself.

Why hadn't Percy told me that he knew? Why didn't he tell me he knew? I focused back on the conversation.

'What do you mean, one has?' Sadie demanded.

I saw him take another deep breath before he asked.

'Do you two know a Magician named Penelope?'

'You know where she is!' Sadie exclaimed sounding delighted.

'Yeah, in fact, she's my sister.' Percy replied. 'In other words, she's a Half-Blood as well as a Magician.'

Carter and Sadie stared at him for a moment and Carter opened his mouth to stay something but then my dream shifted. I was standing in front of a giant hole. A voice whispered to me.

_Monsters and demons are coming for you and your friends; both Magician and Half-Blood. You can warn them if you want but it won't make a difference. _

I wanted to know more but I woke up. I tried to lift my head but I fell back gasping.

"You're awake, finally!" I heard a voice say. It took me a moment to recognize it as Annabeth's.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Your cabin." Annabeth replied. "We took you here after Percy..."

That made me ignore the pain and sit up. I looked into Annabeth's eyes and asked.

"Where is Percy?"

"He left a while ago." Annabeth replied nervously.

"When he gets back, I'm gonna kill him." I muttered to myself.

"You probaly won't be here to kill him." Annabeth said after a few seconds.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well while you were unconscious, Hermes came by with a message from Poseidon." Annabeth said slowly. "Poseidon wants to see you soon as in now."

"I'd better go then." I said and then I stood up. I swayed a bit but Annabeth caught me.

"Maybe you shouldn't..." Annabeth started to say something but I interupted her saying.

"I'll be fine, Annabeth."

Then I walked out of my cabin and ran to the lake.

**Author's note. **

**How was it? Review it please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**

**Hey everybody. I've officially decided to be more cheerful in my authors notes. Ok so thanks for reviewing. I will keep working on this story until its finished. Cheerfulness over. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or The Kane Chronicles. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 4

Penny's POV

My dad's palace is pretty cool.

I swam there. You're probaly thinking: How could you have swam there? Well being daughter of Poseidon let's you breathe underwater and it makes you a pretty good swimmer.

I was expecting to just meet my father, maybe find out who my mother was... But that wasn't the case.

See when I got there, I was taken to see my father. He looked almost exactly like Percy. Only older.

"Penelope." Poseidon said.

"Father." I replied looking into his sea-green eyes.

"The gods are angry with you."

Whoa. I was not expecting that. Not at all. I stared at him, confused.

"You follow the path of Nepthys, yet you are my daughter." Poseidon explained. "The gods are very angry with you."

"I did not know." I said and then I really snapped. "You didn't claim me like you were supposed to."

Poseidon seemed taken aback by this but he quickly recovered and said.

"You were beyond my reach."

"Huh?" I was a little shocked to hear that.

"When you become a Magician, I could not send a sign to claim you as my own." Poseidon said. "It was like an invisible barrier blocked my way. Then when you came to Camp Half-Blood, the barrier decreased in size and I was able to get a sign to claim you as my child."

I felt a mind enter mine and say: _I created that barrier for you. _

I blinked. I knew who it was but I didn't want to talk to her. Why'd she always have to speak with me when I'm doing something important?

_You can't ignore me forever, dear, I'll always be here. _The voice said.

_Be quiet, Nepthys, I'm trying to talk to him. _I thought angrily.

_Alright, I'll wait until after your conversation. _Nepthys said before receding into a deeper part of my mind.

"Penelope!" I heard Poseidon say loudly.

I snapped back into my senses and said.

"Sorry, father."

He looked at me for a moment like he wanted to say something but he did not say anything.

A question suddenly came to my mind.

"Who was my mother?" I blurted out.

I was surprised that I had not asked sooner. I had no idea who she was.

Poseidon looked surprised. I could guess that he hadn't expected that.

"You don't know?" He asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"Sally didn't raise you like she did Percy?" Poseidon asked.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, very surprised.

"I'll take that as a no." Poseidon said calmly.

"What do you mean 'Sally didn't raise me like she did Percy'." I demanded angrily.

Poseidon looked nervous. Now that wasn't too surprising since even Nepthys got nervous when I got very angry.

"Just tell me." I said after a few minutes.

"Well you and Percy are twins and your mother is Sally Jackson." Poseidon said finally.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed again. I really did not expect Percy to be my twin brother. I'd have to tell him after I finished my conversation with my dad.

"I know this must be rather shocking but it's alright." Poseidon said.

Suddenly, I started getting angry. Why had my mom raised Percy and not me? That wasn't fair. I'd have to have a chat with my mother.

"I have to go." I said and I turned to leave.

"Penelope." Poseidon said.

"Yes, father?" I asked turning back around.

"Take this." He threw a necklace at me.

I caught it and looked at it. The necklace was plain and simple except for a beautiful shell. I looked at my father to see him smiling. I hooked the necklace around my neck and said.

"Thank-you."

"Your welcome." Poseidon said.

Then I left in a hurry. I wanted to tell Percy that we were twins.

Percy's POV

I had gone to see Sadie and Carter. They told me all about how Penelope was one of the most impressive Magicians they had ever seen. I, in turn, told them about Penelope being a Half-Blood.

When I told them that, they insisted on coming back to see her again. I tried to argue but they insisted upon it.

When we got back to camp, I expected to get killed by Penny not learn that she had left the camp.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I had yelled at Annabeth when she told me.

"Poseidon wanted to see her and she insisted on going." Annabeth had replied calmly.

"AND YOU JUST LET HER?" I demanded.

"You don't mess with someone who can control earthquakes, Percy." Annabeth said still acting calm.

"Bu-" I started to yell again but I was interupted by the sound of laughter.

I turned around and I saw my sister. Well not exactly. It was just an Iris message.

"Ok that was hilarious." Penny said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Penny!" I exclaimed looking at her.

"Yeah, it's me." Penny said smiling.

"Why'd you leave camp?" I demanded.

"Would you ignore a summoning from a god?" Penny demanded.

"Good point." I replied.

"Now, I have a lot to tell and ask you and I'll tell and ask them later but there's one thing I have to say." Penny said then she looked me in the eye and said. "I kind of need your help, Percy."

My heart nearly stopped. I stared at her, opened mouth, hoping that she was lying.

"I kind of have a problem with a monster." Penny said finally.

"YOU IDIOT." I yelled angrily.

"Yeah, I know but we'll trade insults later." Penny said calmly. "I need you to get to a shop called 'Monster Donut'."

"Why do you pick the worst places to stop for food?" I groaned.

"I don't know. Just get here now before I die!" Penny snapped and then the Iris message disappeared.

I was instantly running across the camp. I had to save my sister. Nothing would stand in my way.

Penny's POV

So stopping at a shop called 'Monster Donut' was a bad idea. How was I supposed to know that there was a reason why it was called 'Monster Donut'? I'll explain exactly what happened.

So after I met with Poseidon, I was going back to Camp Half-Blood (by land) and I saw a donut shop.

Confession: I'm a big fan of donuts.

I should have kept walking. I should have ignored the aroma of warm donuts. I should have paid more attention to the fact that the shop was called 'Monster Donuts'.

But I was hungry.

So I walked to the door of the donut shop and I was about to open the door when a Hydra jumped out. That was definetely bad.

I pulled a sword made out of Celestial Bronze out of the Duat and I swung it at one of the heads. Bad idea, because when I cut off one head three more grew back.

"Oh great." I groaned. How was I supposed to beat this thing?

_Try a spell._ Nepthys suggested.

I pulled a wand out of the Duat and I drew the heiroglyphic for fist. That did everything but defeat the monster.

_Iris message Percy. _Nepthys suggested.

_How am I supposed to Iris message him when I'm fighting a monster?_ I yelled at her.

_Just do it before you get killed! _Nepthys yelled.

I knew that I couldn't do it right there. Luckily, there was water nearby. I tossed a coin into the water and said.

"Oh goddes of the rainbow please accept my offering."

It worked. I saw Percy yelling at Annabeth and I started laughing like crazy. It was very funny.

Percy turned to look at me and I said.

"Ok that was hilarious."

"Penny!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah it's me." I said smiling. I was relieved to see him.

"Why'd you leave camp?" He demanded.

"Would you ignore a summoning from a god?" I demanded.

"Good point." He said.

"Now, I have a lot to tell and ask you and I'll tell and ask them later but there's one thing I have to say." I said then I looked him in the eye and said. "I kind of need your help, Percy."

Percy looked like he was going to have a heart attack. He stared at me open mouthed like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I kind of have a problem with a monster." I said finally.

"YOU IDIOT." He yelled angrily.

"Yeah, I know but we'll trade insults later." I said calmly. "I need you to get to a shop called 'Monster Donut'."

"Why do you pick the worst places to stop for food?" He groaned

"I don't know. Just get here before I die!" I snapped. Then he disappeared.

I took a deep breath and then I got out my favorite weapons: My Egyptian swords.

Maybe I could keep the monster busy just until Percy could get there. But I really didn't know how to do that.

_Uh Penelope, you do remember that you can control earthquakes, right? _Nepthys asked nervously.

Oh right, forgot about that. I thought for a moment and then I remembered how I had started the first earthquake and I smiled.

I turned in the direction of the Hydra and I stomped my foot. Instantly, the ground started shaking. I directed the tremors at the Hydra and strengthened them.

Just then a column of water shot at the Hydra. It hit the Hydra full on and then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You ok, Penny?" I heard him ask. I knew it was Percy.

"Yes but can we please get rid of it before we die!" I snapped.

I saw him take a step forward before falling.

"Careful, Percy, I'm creating an earthquake." I said giggling,

"Just help me!" He said before blasting another column of water at the Hydra.

Suddenly, I thought of something. I pulled some indestructible gloves out of the Duat and I put them on. Then I pulled a razor sharp boomerang out of the Duat.

I focused on one of the Hydra's heads and I threw the boomerang at it.

The boomerang cut off the head and it returned to my hand. But, much to my displeasure, three more heads grew from the stump of the recently beheaded monster.

"YOU IDIOT!" I heard Percy yell.

"Let's just figure out how to beat this thing then exchange insults." I yelled.

"We beat it by cutting off the heads and burning the stumps." Percy replied.

I felt like yelling at him but I knew that it wasn't the time. We had to defeat this monster without fire.

Suddenly, the Hydra tried to strike me. I thought I was toast but two fireballs flew past me and I heard someone say.

"Don't mess with my friend."

**Author's note. **

**Yay, cliff hanger. Guess who threw the fireballs. Hint: The character has already been mentioned in the story but the character is NOT Leo. **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note. **

**Thanks for reviewing! Love the comments. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or The Kane Chronicles. **

**Enjoy chapter 5. **

Chapter 5

Penny's POV

I knew who it was as soon as she spoke. But I still had to turn to make sure.

"AMY!" I yelled grinning.

Amy had flames running down her arms but she didn't seem to notice. She just turned to me and said.

"Let's take care of this monster, orphanage style, Pen."

"Not an orphan but still this monster is going down." I agreed putting the boomerang away. A sword made out of Celestial Bronze would do a better job in this case.

I quickly pulled it out of the Duat and Amy and I stepped towards the monster. I looked back at Percy and said.

"Distract it, Perce."

He nodded and did his water thing. Water hit the Hydra from one side and the Hydra focused its attention on Percy.

"Ok, Amy, I'll cut off the heads, you burn the stumps." I told her.

"Got it." She said giving me a thumbs up.

I leaped at the Hydra and cut off one of its heads. Amy quickly burned the stump.

One by one, I cut off the heads and Amy burned the stumps. Finally, the Hydra was sent to Tantarus.

Once it was sent to Tantarus, Amy and I both yelled at each other.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE A DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON." Amy yelled.

"WELL YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE A DAUGHTER OF HEPHAESTUS." I yelled back at her.

"I ONLY LEARNED THAT TODAY." Amy yelled.

"I ONLY LEARNED THAT I WAS A DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON A FEW DAYS AGO." I yelled.

"STILL YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME." Amy yelled.

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU WERE A DAUGHTER OF HEPHAESTUS." I yelled.

"If I can interu-" Percy started to say something but Amy and I continued to yell at each other.

"HEY YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT IN TROUBLE WITH A HYDRA." Amy yelled.

"YOU KNOW I HAVE A WEAKNESS FOR DONUTS." I yelled.

"YOU HAD TO PICK THE PLACE CALLED 'MONSTER DONUT'." Amy yelled.

"I LIKE DONUTS." I yelled.

Suddenly, a column of water shot in between us, causing us to jump back. I glared at Percy and I growled.

"Do that again if you want to deal with an earthquake."

"I was trying to get your attention." Percy said simply.

I growled again and this time I took my Egyptian swords out of the Duat and held them against his throat.

"Whoa." Percy said nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew?" I demanded.

"About what?" Percy asked seeming, if it was even possible, even more nervous.

"That you knew about me being a Magician." I hissed.

"How'd you find out?" Percy asked seeming shocked.

"I have my resources." I said and then I demanded. "But why didn't you tell me that you knew?"

"I tried dropping a hint but you just laughed it off." Percy said nervously.

That was what that Magician comment was about? I groaned to myself. Man, sometimes I was as slow as my brother.

"You should have just told me." I said finally. I lowered my swords.

"I thought you didn't want me to know." Percy said.

"Well I didn't but if you already knew I would want you to tell me." I said understanding why my brother would not want to tell me.

He nodded and then Amy introduced herself to Percy.

"Hi I'm Amy Rodriques, you must be Penny's half-brother."

"Twin brother." I corrected.

Amy and Percy both stared at me in disbelief. They would not say anything so I decided to explain.

"See when I visited Poseidon, he told me who my mother is." I said looking at Percy. "And he also told me that we were twins."

"That's not possible." Percy said and I could hear the disbelief in his voice.

"We could ask mom or you could go ask Poseidon yourself." I said.

_He doesn't believe you. _Nepthys voice rang in my head.

_Shut-up, Nepthys. _I thought angrily at her.

Nepthys was about to snap something back at me but Percy interupted.

"Let's just say I believe you, how did you end up in an orphanage?" He demanded.

"I don't really know, I've kind of been in the orphanage ever since this guy dropped me off there when I was a baby." I said nervously.

"What guy? What did he look like?" Percy demanded.

"How am I supposed to know? I was a baby." I snapped at him.

"Well you should have some idea." Percy said.

"It could have been anybody, Percy, it could have been a Magician for all we know." I said.

"Why would a Magician seperate you and me?" Percy asked.

"Two people with Magician blood can be very dangerous if they are kept together." I explained. "And since we both have Magician blood and Godly blood, both of us would have probaly been pursued by a lot of monsters and we would have probaly destroy half of New York City if we were kept together."

"How?" Percy asked.

"Even people who have Magician blood but don't pursue the career of being a Magician can cause accidents." I explained. "Carter-"

"You know Carter?" Percy asked.

"Of course." I replied. "I was already following the path of Nepthys before he and Sadie found me and helped me reach my full potential."

_Please, you had already reached your full potential. _Nepthys muttered.

"Nepthys is-" Percy started to ask but I interupted saying. "The Egyptian River Goddess."

"Do Poseidon and Nepthys get along?" Amy wanted to know.

"I don't know, I don't even think they've met each other." I replied.

_ We have and he is fairly annoying._ Nepthys said. _He's even more annoying than Hermes and that is saying something. _

"They probaly have." Percy muttered.

"Anyway, we should get back to camp." I said.

"Yeah but there is something I should tell you first." Percy began.

"What?" I asked.

"Well Sadie and Carter are at camp waiting for you."

I looked at him eyes widened before yelling.

"WHAT!"  
Percy's POV

I had espected Penelope to be happy that her friends came for a visit but that wasn't the case. In fact, she was downright furious.

Basically, she kicked me various times while we were going back to Camp Half-Blood saying.

"You _*kick* _should _*kick* _have _*kick* _told _*kick* _me _*kick*_ sooner _*kick_*." Penny said kicking me. "I _*kick* _was _*kick*_ totally _*kick*_ done _*kick*_ with _*kick*_ them."

I've said it before I'll say it again: my sister kicks hard. After several kicks, I asked.

"Can _*oww* _you _*oww*_ please _*oww* _stop _*oww*_ kicking _*oww*_ me."

"No." She replied kicking me extra hard.

"You are mean." I said earning myself another extra hard kick.

I wondered how we were twins. We were nothing alike except for the fact that we both had the same black hair and sea-green eyes.

My train of thought stopped as Penny kicked me again. I wanted to kick her back but I decided that that would be a mistake. She would either start an earthquake or knock my lights out.

"Why don't you want to see Carter and Sadie again?" I asked trying to understand why she was kicking me.

That stopped her in her tracks. Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked away. I felt like I had entered a dangerous subject.

"Percy, you do know that there are several rules that you have to follow when dealing with Penny, right?" Amy asked seeing tears flow from Penny's eyes.

"No." I replied. Penny had rules on how to deal with her?

"Well rule 12 is to NEVER ask about Penny's past." Amy said. "She always tears up."

Maybe I did have something in common with my sister.

"When we get back to camp, I'll tell you the other 24." Amy said and then she put an arm around (the still crying) Penny and headed towards camp.

When we got back to camp, Carter and Sadie ran up. Bad move. As soon as Penny saw them, she burst into tears and ran off to our cabin.

I decided to go talk to her.

Penny's POV

It hurt to see them again. It really, really, really hurt.

Why you may ask? Three words: they betrayed me.

Had they wanted to? No, I could tell that they hadn't wanted to. But it still hurt.

When I had ran, I had wanted to be alone in my cabin. I hadn't counted on Percy coming after me.

I was sobbing, on my bed, my hands covering my face. Suddenly, I felt someone sit down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. I looked up to see my brother.

"Why are you so upset?" He asked after a few minutes.

"I never wanted to see them again." I said quietly.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"They betrayed me." I replied.

"What!" He exclaimed.

"They didn't want to betray me, it was all Nepthys fault." I said trying to explain.

"What did Nepthys do that made them betray you?" Percy asked.

_You're going to have to tell him. _Nepthys said.

"I know, just be quiet." I said aloud.

"Excuse me." Percy said.

"Sorry, I wasn't talking to you." I said.

"Who were you talking to then?" Percy asked.

"Nepthys." I said before adding. "Otherwise known as the most annoying goddess in the world."

_ I take offense to that. _Nepthys said.

"Will you shut-up, Nepthys?" I demanded angrily.

"Ok what is going on?" Percy asked.

"Well I'm not only following the path of Nepthys, I'm also hosting her." I replied.

_ Way to explain our relationship. _Nepthys muttered.

"Shut-up, Nepthys." I said angrily.

I turned to my brother and said.

"Sorry, she's fairly annoying and with her in my head all the time it drives me crazy."

Percy looked like he couldn't believe me and I couldn't blame him. I wouldn't have believed me either.

"I can actually prove it." I said after a few minutes.

"How?" Percy demanded.

Percy's POV

Ok so my twin sister has a goddess in her head. Weird. But it made a little sense.

I'm totally lying, it made absolutely no sense. I couldn't imagine a god in my head.

When I asked how she was going to prove it, I did not expect the way she would prove it.

As soon as I asked 'How?', Penny said.

"Nepthys, you may speak to him directly now."

_"Finally, I was hoping to talk to him sooner than this." _Another voice came out of Penny. One that sounded both sweet and menacing.

"Uh what?" I asked a little bit shocked.

_"Ah, Percy Jackson, finally we speak to one another. I must thank you for protecting my host." _The voice said.

"Of course, she's my sister." I said still shocked.

_"Stop gaping my boy, it's not that shocking." _The voice snapped.

"It kind of is." I replied.

_"Is not! I don't know how you deal with this boy, Penny, he is-" _The voice was cut off by Penny's own. "Alright now shut-up Nepthys. You're more annoying then he'll ever be."

It took a minute for me to recover. When I did, I, somehow, managed to sputter.

"That was weird."

"Yeah it is, but you get used to it." Penny nodded.

"I doubt it." I muttered under my breath.

**Author's note. **

**So how was it? Please review, it helps to keep me working on this story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note. **

**Sorry for not updating for so long, I got distracted by another one of my stories. I probaly will not leave it for this long ever again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or The Kane Chronicles. **

**I really enjoy getting comments. I hope you guys enjoy chapter number 6. **

Chapter 6

Percy's POV

After Penny and I had our talk, I was able to get her out of our cabin. She absolutely refused to talk to Sadie and Carter. She just started a conversation with Amy and Leo.

I decided to talk to Sadie and Carter.

"So why exactly does she hate you?" I asked them.

Sadie and Carter looked at each other and said nervously.

"Well it's really all the gods fault, Horus and Isis got mad at Nepthys for something she did and we had to side with them." Carter explained.

"Ever since then she refuses to talk to us or even see us." Sadie added.

"I'm surprised that she hasn't punished you yet for bring us here, Percy." Carter said.

"Oh she punished me." I said. "When I told her, she wouldn't stop kicking me. She kicks very, very, very hard."

"Don't I know it." Carter muttered.

I raised an eyebrow at him. Then I glanced at Sadie to find out what happened.

"Oh you should have seen it, Percy, no one could get Carter up so Penny decided to kick him right where it hurts." Sadie said laughing. "He jumped right out of bed yelling. It was hilarious."

"Hey!" Carter complained.

"It's true." Sadie said still laughing.

"Yeah it's true and the funniest thing ever!" A voice came from behind me.

I knew it was her before she even came into view. She pointed a finger at Carter and said.

"I'm going to kill you later."

Carter paled and looked at Sadie.

"That's no way to talk to your ex." Sadie said.

I gaped at Penny. She and Carter had dated! I couldn't believe that.

"Wait you two dated!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah and just so you know, she broke up with me." Carter said.

"With very good reason." Penny said glaring at him.

"I didn't want to." Carter said defensively.

"You could have tried." Penny said angrily.

"I did, it just didn't work." Carter said.

"And that's why I will kill you." Penny said and then she glanced at me and added. "That is if my brother doesn't beat me to it."

"Huh?" I asked surprised.

"Well from the look on your face it looked like you were about to kill somebody." Penny said tippping her head.

_'Had I?'_ I asked myself. '_I was a bit shocked and angry when I found that they had dated but I didn't think that I was going to kill Carter.'_

"If you were please kill him for me, I have to go." Penny said and I could hear the pleading in her voice.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Oh just into the woods." Penny replied. "I have to check something out."

I was about to ask what she was going to check but she flashed me a look that said You-already-know. I nodded and she ran towards the woods in a hurry.

Penny's POV

I had just remembered that Percy had mentioned a hieroglyphic in Camp Half-Blood. I knew it wasn't in camp, I would have already noticed if a hieroglyphic was in camp. Same with the lake, I would already know. I figured it had to be in the forest.

I looked on the ground and up in the trees, at the bottom of rocks and on the top of Zeus's fist. But I could not find any heiroglyphics.

When I was about to give up, I saw it. The heiroglyphic was carved into a tree and my heart stopped when I read what it was.

Someone wanted to flood the camp!

**Author's note. **

**So how was it? I hope you liked it. So please review, or favorite, or follow. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or The Kane Chronicles. **

**Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy chapter 7.**

Chapter 7

Penny's POV

I ran back to camp as fast as I could. I had to warn everybody. I had to evacuate camp. If I didn't, everyone was going to drown!

I had tried to deactivate the heiroglyphic but it didn't work so I had also tried to destroy it. But it had protective enchantment around it that made it so that even I couldn't break it. Finally, I had no choice but to tell Chiron to evacuate camp.

When I got within yelling distance of camp, I screamed.

"EVACUATE CAMP, EVACUATE CAMP!"

Some people stared at me wondering what I was talking about but most of the campers just followed my instructions. When Chiron ran up, he asked.

"What's wrong, Penelope?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong, the whole camp is going to flood and most of the campers are going to drown unless we evacuate now." I replied almost yelling.

"OK calm down, tell me what's going on." Chiron said calmly.

I quickly explained my heritage that wasn't godly and then I told him about the heiroglyphic that I had found (well Percy had found it but I had decided not to mention that) and what it meant. Chiron was fairly shocked.

"Does your brother know any of this?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Of course, I can't hide anything from Percy." I replied.

"And you're sure we need to evacuate camp?" Chiron asked.

"Absolutely." I replied. "If not we're going to have a lot of drowned demigods on our hands."

"Get Percy, and tell him to help you evacuate camp." Chiron said after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes, sir." I said and then I ran off to find Percy.

When I finally found him, I wished I could unsee what I saw. Percy and Annabeth were making out in our cabin. It was little weird to see my brother kissing.

I looked away and said.

"Um... Percy."

Annabeth and Percy instantly stopped and looked at me.

"Why did you interupt us?" Percy asked.

"Two reasons: one, that was really weird, and two, we're supposed to be evacuating camp." I replied.

Percy's eyes widened and he asked.

"Why?"

"Remember that heiroglyphic you found, well it's going to flood the camp." I replied. "We have to get everybody our of here, and quick."

"How'd you know about the heiroglyphic?" Percy asked.

"I had a dream about it." I told him what I had dreamed about, right down to the deep voice that had threatened me.

When I finished telling him, his eyes widened and he said.

"Whoa."

"Yeah whoa, now help me evacuate camp before everybody drowns." I snapped.

"Okay, come on Annabeth." Percy said and they both ran out of the cabin.

I followed swiftly. Campers were running and some of the younger ones were crying. I picked up one of the youngest and I got her down past the borders and to the Stolls who were already surrounded by kids.

"Has anyone seen Amy?" I heard someone yelling.

I turned to see Leo pushing his way twards me.

"Penelope, have you seen Amy?" He asked once he reached me.

"No, you can't find her?" I asked getting worried.

"No, she's not with any of the other campers." Leo said the concern evident in his eyes. "I'm really worried about her."

"I'll go find her." I volunteered.

I ran back into camp and checked every single cabin. When I didn't find Amy in any one of them, I Irised message Percy.

"Percy, I can't find Amy anywhere." I told him.

"Have you checked the cabins?" He asked.

"Yeah, all of them." I replied.

"And you still can't find her?" Percy asked sounding curious.

"No, Percy, I'm worried." I said.

"Don't worry, I'll look for her." Percy said and then the Iris message faded.

Percy's POV

Finding a demigod is harder than you might think. I checked the stables, the arena, the lake, the forest, and even the strawberry fields. Amy was no where to be found.

And then I saw someone throwing fireballs.

Leo was already accounted for so I knew it must have been Amy. I ran up to her and I noticed some tears in her eyes.

"Amy?" I asked.

She turned and when she saw me, she let the fire go out in her hands. She wiped her tears away with her sleeve before saying.

"Hey Percy."

"Amy, what are you doing here? We're evacuating camp." I demanded.

"So what?" Amy said tears running down her face.

I stared at her for a minute before putting an arm around her shoulder and asking.

"What's wrong, Amy?"

"Everything!" Amy replied.

I looked at her and she sighed and said.

"For once in my life I have a family and a home and now I have to leave the first home that I have ever had."

"We'll come back, this evacuation is only temporary." I said trying to cheer her up. "And Penny is really worried about you."

She wiped a tear away and smiled. It was such a wide smile that I had to ask.

"What's with the big smile?"

"It's nothing." Amy said but she was still smiling.

"Ok then, we should get out of here." I said before dragging her out of there.

Penny's POV

When I saw Percy dragging Amy, I finally relaxed. I ran up to them and I hugged Amy.

"Hey Pen." Amy said smiling.

I pulled away and said.

"If you ever do anything that stupid again, I'll start an earthquake!"

"Sorry." Amy said innocently.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, you made me worry and I'm not the only one." I glared at her. "Your brothers and sisters were worried about you as well."

"Better go see them then." Amy said and then she ran off in the direction of the Hephaestus campers.

I turned to my brother and said.

"Thanks for finding her, Perce."

"Like I was going to leave a camper in camp!" Percy said and I could tell that he was trying to sound offended.

I punched him on the shoulder and in return he punched my on the arm. We ended up having a fist-fight in which I lost. Percy smiled triumphantly until I started a small earthquake around his feet. He fell and nearly knocked himself out with a rock.

I laughed and then I helped my brother up. He rubbed the back of his head and said.

"I thought the most violent girl on earth was Annabeth but you could give her a run for her money."

"Oh I'm nothing compared to Sadie and Amy when they're angry." I said smiling.

Percy paled and I laughed really hard.

"Stop laughing!" Percy complained and that made me laugh even harder.

"Penny." He groaned.

"Alright, I'll stop." I said but I was still grinning like a maniac.

"So you want to check if the camp has flooded yet?" Percy asked trying to change the subject.

I thought about it for a moment and then I nodded. The sooner the flood was over the better.

**Author's note. **

**Yay I'm done! I hope you liked it and that you review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or The Kane Chronicles. **

Chapter 8

Percy's POV

Usually I like water, but swimming through camp was just weird. Even more so when we passed the Aphrodite cabin and make-up was floating everywhere (some girls were going to be ticked off). Penny was staring around camp like she had never been there before.

"So any idea on when the water will drain?" Penny asked.

"Hopefully soon." I replied.

"Any way to make it drain faster?" Penny asked frowning at our underwater cabin.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Can I try an earthquake?" Her question surprised me.

"Do you know how?" I asked after a minute.

"I'm not an idiot, Percy." Penny replied crossing her arms.

"Then go ahead and try." I gave her a thumbs up.

Penny set herself down on the ground and then she stomped her foot. A earthquake started in less than a second. Penny seemed to be concentrating really hard and then a crack in the earth opened. It opened up wider and then the water level started to go down. A smile lit up on Penny's face and she stopped the earthquake by stomping her foot again.

"That was awesome." I said after the water had almost disappeared.

"Yeah! That was the second coolest thing I ever did." Penny said sounding very excited.

"What was the first?" I asked curious.

"Not telling." Penny replied smiling.

"Oh come on tell me." I practically begged.

"No way, Percy." Penny said still smiling.

"You're mean." I complained.

"Don't be a baby." Penny said sounding a lot like a mother.

"I'm not a baby!" I objected.

"Then stop acting like one." Penny said smiling.

"Do you want to get wet?" I asked smiling mischievously.

"Do you want to deal with an earthquake?" Penny threatened.

I decided that the safest possible option would be to shut up. We were silent for a few minutes and then Penny asked.

"So what's our mom like?"

I smiled. Just thinking about my mom got me in a good mood.

"She's the best mom ever. She can make you feel good just by walking into a room." I said still thinking about my mom. "She doesn't really raise her voice or yell at people; even when we were living with my first step-father."

"Let me guess, your first step-father was horrible." Penny said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I can relate to that." Penny said. "I had to stay with several terrible foster parents, I actually tried to get in trouble just so I could go back to the orphange."

That shocked me. I didn't know that Penny had grown up at an orphanage. I had just thought that she had another family.

"You grew up in an orphange?" I finally managed to ask.

She nodded miserably and then she said.

"Amy and I grew up in the orphanage together. We never thought that we would get out for good."

Whoa, I didn't know that Penny had it so bad. No wonder she had a rule not to ask about her past. And Amy grew up in an orphanage too! I felt really bad for my sister and her friend. I didn't know what to say to her but it turns out I didn't have to.

"But the orphanage had its perks too, like the time we went to the beach, and when I first met Carter and Sadie, and when I met you." Penny said putting an arm around my shoulder.

Penny's POV

I didn't know why my brother was overreacting about the orphanage. It was just your everyday orphanage; sure I had to deal with a couple of cruel foster parents but it was over and done with now. Maybe that's just the way brothers are. I didn't know, I had no one to compare him to.

I decded to change the subject before it got any more awkward.

"So, how'd you end up with Annabeth?" I asked the question suddenly coming to my mind.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well she's way out of your league." I said giggling. "And I can't see someone like you going out with someone like her."

"You're so kind." He said sarcastically.

"I'm your sister, I don't have to be kind." I said smirking.

"And that is why I wonder how we're related." Percy said smiling.

"Says the guy whose dad is the sea god." I said smirking.

"He's your dad too." Percy pointed out.

"Oh shut-up." I said pushing him onto the ground.

"Mean sister." He muttered.

"Did you just say that I'm mean?" I asked in mock outrage. "You haven't even seen my mean side."

"I'd hate to see it." Percy said.

"You and everyone else who knows me." I said sweetly.

We laughed. Then I heard a footstep behind me.

**Author's note. **

**Yay, cliffhanger. I hoped you like this chapter and please review so that I may have motivation to write the next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or The Kane Chronicles.**

**WARNING: If you do not enjoy: crushes, kissing, or huge arguments between siblings; do not read this chapter, just wait for the next one. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 9

Penny's POV

I spun around to see the cutest guy that I had ever seen. He had black hair, dark eyes, pale skin, and was wearing a lot of black clothing. In other words, very cute.

"Hey, Nico." Percy said next to me.

"Hey." The boy said and then he asked. "Who's the girl and does Annabeth know you're with her?"

Percy smiled and said.

"Nico, meet my sister Penelope Jackson otherwise known as earthquake girl."

I smacked him upside the head and said.

"Call me that again and you'll be dealing with a sword instead of a fist."

"Alright, sis, no need to get violent." Percy said holding up his hands.

"And don't call me sis." I said smacking him again.

"You sound like Artemis."

I felt my cheeks turn red as I said.

"No I don't."

"I've heard Artemis say almost the exact same words to Apollo." Percy said laughing.

"Shut-up." I said hitting him on the head.

Percy turned to Nico and said.

"And that is why you never mess with my sister."

I punched him again.

"Do you have to do that?" Percy demanded.

"You keep talking, I keep hitting." I replied smirking.

"You have a mean sister." Nico decided to pipe up.

I turned my attention to him and I decided to be mean to him as well.

"Oh so you're calling me mean?" I demanded and then ,seeing his surprised face, I pretended to look hurt saying. "You've only known me for two minutes and already you think I'm mean, that hurts, man."

Nico looked bewildered for a moment and then Percy and I laughed. Percy, finally, managed to point a finger at him and he said.

"She's teasing you, Nico, and I'm glad she did. You should see your face."

Nico blushed a deep crimson red which I thought was really cute. Then I snapped back into reality and said.

"And now your face looks like a tomato."

"Yeah you're definetly a mean sister." Nico retorted.

"Ok before I hit this guy in the face, Percy, introductions please!" I said turning to my brother.

Percy smiled and said.

"Penny meet Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Introductions over, now back to punching you." I said turning to looked at Nico.

Nico just snapped his fingers and skeletons came out of the ground. I tried my best to defend myself but eventually they pinned me down.

"Di Angelo, tell them to let me go unless you want to deal with an earthquake." I said glaring at him.

Nico smirked and my frown turned into a smile.

"Yay, earthquake time." I said gleefully and then I told Percy. "Percy, stand back or else you will deal with an earthquake."

"Yes ma'am." Percy said stepping back.

I looked back toward Nico and I managed to stomp my foot and start an earthquake. I focused it at Nico and he fell down. The skeletons went back into the ground and I walked over to Nico and pinned him down.

"Percy, help!" Nico yelled.

"Percy, help him and you'll be dead by tomorrow." I said still pinning Nico down.

"Sorry, Nico!" Percy said.

Nico struggled for a bit but I was not letting him go. When I finally decided to stop pinning him, I grabbed him by the ear annd hauled him up.

"Now apoligize to me unless you want to deal with another earthquake." I hissed.

"Do I have to?" Nico whined.

"Yes." I replied.

"Ok then I am incredibly sorry that I had my skeletons pin you down, please go back to arguing with Percy." Nico said.

I punched him on the shoulder.

"Oww!" Nico complained and then he told Percy. "Next time your sister is here, warn me first."

I punched him again.

"Oww! Stop doing that." Nico complained again.

"Never." I said with a small smile.

Percy's POV

Sometimes I think my sister is evil. What she did to Nico just makes me think it more. I mean seriously, setting an earthquake on someone you just met, harsh even for her.

When we went to get the other campers, I asked.

"What's the big idea with attacking Nico?"

I saw her blush and I got a feeling that I knew exactly why.

"You're not going to even try." The words left my mouth before I could stop them.

"I might." Penny replied.

"Why?" I demanded.

"He's my type of guy." Penny replied fingering a strand of her hair.

"No he's not." I objected.

"Yeah he is, I can tell." Penny said.

"Don't even try it." I snapped.

She rolled her eyes and said.

"Don't get all overprotective on me, bro, I'm old enough to date someone if I want to."

I didn't know how to reply. Maybe I was being over protective but still she was my sister.

Penny shook her head at me and ran ahead. I stared after her. I loved my sister but she could be very stubborn.

_**TIME SKIP**_

It was almost time for bed and Penelope was no where to be seen. I was getting extremely worried about her. She was never this late for bed. Usually she was already in bed by the time I got there.

Finally, I decided to go look for her.

I checked the other cabins and the big house. When I didn't find Penelope there, I searched the forest. It was a long and grueling task but just when I began to give up, I saw her.

But that wasn't all I saw.

I saw her kissing Nico.

Penny's POV

I was really enjoying myself. The main reason why, was that I was kissing Nico.

I had went to talk to him after dinner and after a while I kissed him. We had broken apart quickly enough but then we kissed again. I have only one word to describe it: amazing.

We were kissing for quite a while before I heard a _SNAP_. We instantly stopped and I turned around to see Percy.

"Hey Perce." I said nervously.

"What do you think you're doing?" Percy asked kind of harshly.

"I'll just go." Nico said before shadow-traveling away.

I turned back to Percy and he exploded.

"YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE KISSING BOYS!" He yelled.

"It's not the first time, and you kiss Annabeth all the time." I snapped.

"You're my sister and I don't want you to date anyone." Percy said angrily.

"It's not really you're choice, I get to choose who and when I want to date." I snapped again.

"I mean that you're not allowed to date." Percy said angrily.

"Oh and you are?" I demanded.

"Yes because I'm a boy." Percy replied.

"Oh so you're being sexist!" I said angrily.

"That's not what I meant, I meant..." Percy started to say.

"No I get it, you're an overprotective jerk!" I said and then I spun on my heel and headed back to our cabin.

**Author's note. **

**I decided to add both romance and Percy being overproctective. I hope you liked this chapter about Penico (Penny/Nico) and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles. **

**Sorry it took so long, I had some trouble with several things. Anyway I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 10

Percy's POV

'Did she just call me an overprotective jerk?' I asked myself as I stared after her.

I didn't expect her to call me something like that. I was just trying to keep her from getting her heart broken. She's a sensitive girl and if Nico were to break up with her or something, she would be crushed. And I couldn't let that happen to my sister.

After a few minutes, I followed her. But when I got to our cabin, I turned the door handle to find it locked.

"Penny, let me in!" I yelled.

"No." Was her short reply.

"Oh come on, please." I begged.

"Go stay with Annabeth or Jason for the night." Penny said.

"PENNY!" I yelled.

"Yes?" Penny asked.

"LET ME IN!" I yelled again.

"Never." Penny replied.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you're an overprotective jerk." Penny said harshly.

"You can't mean that." I said.

"Yeah I do, so go away." Penny said sounding very angry.

"What can I do that will make you let me in?" I asked and when she didn't respond, I asked. "If I let you date Nico will you let me in?"

The door opened and I hesitantly stepped inside. A knife flew right by my ear and buried itself in the doorframe. I stood in shock.

"Percy, let's get one thing straigght, I DON'T need your permission to date anyone." Penny said stepping out so she was directly in front of me. "I can date whoever I want to, whenever I want to, and you have no control over it."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." I said in defense.

"Percy, nothing, and I repeat, nothing can hurt me that way anymore." Penny said firmly and I was surprised by the confidence in her voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"After Carter and I broke up, I was hurt." Penny said quietly. "But after that I learned that you cann't be hurt over something as simple as a break up. Nico won't hurt me, Perce, that is one thing I'm sure of."

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"Percy, I may be sensitive but I'm not that sensitive." Penny said firmly.

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Another knife flew past my ear.

"Hey don't throw knifes." I complained.

"I will continue to throw knifes." Penny declared smiling.

"You're a very mean person." I said and then another knife flew past me.

"Call me mean again and I will throw another knife." Penny said.

"Where do you get all the knifes?" I demanded.

"I have several knifes in the Duat." Penny replied.

"Which is why I hate that you are a magician." I said shaking my head. Then another knife flew past me again.

"Please stop throwing knifes." I said.

"No." Penny said before throwing another knife.

"You're going to break the doorframe." I complained.

"Would you rather I let the knifes hit you?" Penny asked.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Thought so." Penny nodded.

"Why do I have to have such a mean sister?" I asked myself. Anther knife flew past me.

"No more knife throwing." I demanded.

"Alright." Penny said sighing. Then she got a big grin on her face.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"You said I could date Nico so no interferences." Penny said still smiling.

I groaned.

Penny's POV

I laughed when he groaned. He was too protective and sometimes I loved him when he was. I kind of felt bad for calling him an overprotective jerk but truth be told, I was a little hurt. I didn't like the fact that Percy thought he could tell me what to do. Sure he was just trying to protect me but I still felt hurt.

"Can't I interfere a little?" Percy asked after a moment.

"No! If you do, I'll kill you!" I yelled.

"Ok, miss oversensitive." Percy said.

I pulled a knife out of the Duat and threw it at him.

"No more knifes!" He yelled.

I laughed.

"Not funny, Penny, not funny at all." Percy said sounding angry.

"Oh don't get angry." I said still laughing. "Tell you what, I promise not to throw anymore knifes tonight if you go to bed and stay there."

"I can live with that." Percy said.

"And you have to stay there until I've gone on a date with Nico." I added.

His jaw dropped and I laughed so hard that I doubled over.

"Just kidding." I said when I stopped laughing.

"Oh come on!" Percy complained.

"Just go to bed." I said smiling.

He went to his bed but instead of getting into it, he grabbed a pillow and threw it at me.

"Oh no you didn't." I said grabbing the pillow he threw and two more.

"Yes I did." Percy said before throwing another pillow at me.

I threw three pillows at him at once before yelling.

"PILLOW WAR!"

That started the biggest pillow war I had ever seen.

Percy's POV

'What have I done?' I asked myself after Penny pinned me down and hit me repeatedly with a pillow.

"Give up?" She asked.

"Never." I replied trying to get out from under her.

Penny hit me with a pillow a few more times before hitting me extra hard.

"I give up!" I said holding my hands up in surrender.

Penny smiled but before she got off me, she pulled a pair of handcuffs out of the Duat and handcuffed me to my bed.

"Penny!" I exclaimed trying to get loose.

"I had to make sure you wouldn't get right back up and pin me down." Penny said before getting off me.

"Great now you've won and you can uncuff me." I said.

Penny reached into the Duat for what I assumed was the key but when she pulled her hand back out, there was nothing.

"Penny, please tell me you didn't lose the key." I said getting nervous.

"I'll go get Amy and Leo." Penny said going to the door.

"I'm so going to kill you." I said my nervousness turning into anger.

"Love you too, bro." Penny said before slipping out of the cabin.

I waited for a few minutes before I heard very loud yelling.

"LEO VALDEZ AND AMY RODRIQUES YOU WILL COME AND HELP MY BROTHER UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE AN EARLY DEATH AND NO LEO I'M NOT EXAGGERATING!"

Sometimes it's great to have a violent sister.

Penny's POV

When Amy and Leo saw Percy's predicament, they laughed very hard.

"Let me guess." Leo said after laughing for a while. "You made Penny mad and she handcuffed you."

"If I had made her mad, she wouldn't have gone and got you two." Percy grumbled.

"True." Amy agreed.

"Now get me out of this thing." Percy demanded.

"No worries, Perce, old Leo will get you out in a jiffy." Leo said pulling a small screwdriver out of his toolbelt. I didn't know what a screwdriver would do but apparently Leo did. In just seconds, Percy was free.

"Call us if you need anything else." Leo said and then he and Amy left.

Percy turned to me and grabbed me in a headlock.

"Say you're sorry." Percy told me.

"No." I replied struggling.

"Then face the consequences." Percy said and then he started tickling me.

"Ahh." I said trying to get out of his grip and away from him.

"Say you're sorry." Percy said still tickling me.

"Never." I said laughing. "Stop it tickles."

"Say you're sorry and I'll stop." Percy said smiling.

"Ok... I'm sorry." I said still laughing.

"Was that so hard?" Percy asked letting me go.

As an answer, I knocked him to the ground, got on top of him, and started tickling.

"AHH!" Percy yelled but he was laughing.

"You will face my wrath." I said tickling him more.

"No-please-stop." Percy said trying to worm his way out from under me.

"Say I'm the best sister ever." I said still tickling him.

"No." He said. "Let me up."

"Then say I'm the best sister ever." I said not stopping for a second.

"No-oh-ok." Percy somehow managed to say. "You're the best sister ever!"

"And don't you forget it." I said before getting off him.

**Author's note. **

**So Percy and Penny are bonding, yay. Now as long as Percy doesn't go ruining a date between Penny and Nico, they might not kill each other. I'm totally jinxing it by saying that but anywaay review, favorite, and follow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles. **

**Love the comments and to Awesome as Annabeth: Sorry, I'm probaly going to do it.**

**Ok, I'm done so enjoy.**

Chapter 11

Penny's POV

I was very, very, very happy. Why? Well when I had asked Nico out, he had said yes.

I was getting ready in my cabin when Percy came in and said.

"So Nico agreed."

"Did you think he would say no?" I asked turning and glaring at my brother.

"Yeah, in fact, I thought he had said no until Piper came and told me that she had shipped you two." Percy replied.

"What's our ship name then, Percy?" I asked curious.

"Pennico." Percy replied.

I thought about the ship name for a moment and then I smiled and said.

"It's way better than yours and Annabeth's ship name."

"Whatever you say, Penny." Percy shrugged and then he came over to me and asked. "Why can't you just put on a dress and go on your date?"

"One, I don't wear dresses, only skirts, and two, girls take a bit more time to get ready then you boys." I replied glaring at my brother.

"Just be back at the cabin by ten" Percy said.

"Eleven." I said.

"Nine then." Percy said smirking.

"Stupid overprotective brother." I muttered.

"Then just stay here at the cabin and tell Nico to find another date." Percy said firmly.

I pulled a knife out of the Duat and threw it right above his head, cutting off some of his hair.

"Hey no cutting off hair." Percy said jumping back.

"No ruining date then." I said before taking another knife out of the Duat.

"Can't I chaperone?" Percy asked.

"No." I replied.

"Can I go with Annabeth and double date?" Percy asked.

"No." I replied.

"Can I check up on you?" Percy asked.

"No, shut-up." I said holding the knife threateningly.

Percy was quiet for a moment before he asked.

"Can I pick you up?"

"That's it." I said before tackling him and holding the knife against his throat.

"No more questions." Percy said sounding nervous.

"Good." I said before getting off him and putting the knife back in the Duat.

Percy stood back up and said.

"If the date goes badly, I'm killing Nico."

"You do that." I said waving him off.

"I mean it." Percy said.

"And then you get killed by Hades, yay." I said.

Percy made a face at me and then he said.

"Avoid monsters."

"I know." I said.

"Don't stop at 'Monster Donut'." Percy said.

"I won't." I said rolling my eyes.

"Avoid any Stoll pranks." Percy said.

"I'm more worried about you." I snapped.

"Me?" Percy asked.

"Knowing you, you'd follow Nico and me and ruin my date." I snapped again.

"Shoot, my plan was going perfectly." Percy grumbled.

"I'm handcuffing you to the bed." I said seriously.

"No you aren't." Percy replied.

"Yeah, I am." I said and then I pushed him onto his bed, pulled a pair of handcuffs out of the Duat, and handcuffed him to the bed.

"Oh come on." Percy complained.

"Bye Percy." I said and then I left him, making sure to seal the cabin door in case he got free.

As soon as I had sealed the door, I sprinted down the steps and straight into Nico.

I was about to say something but there was some loud yelling and Nico asked.

"What did you do to Percy?"

"Just handcuffed him to the bed and sealed the door." I replied smiling.

"You are mean." Nico said.

"Oh so you're calling me mean." I said pretending to be hurt. "You hardly know me."

"Don't start that again." Nico complained.

I kissed him on the cheek and then I said.

"Let's go before my brother finds a way to escape."

"And risk your wrath?" Nico asked smiling. "Not even the gods are that stupid."

"Unfortunatly, Percy is that stupid so get going, ghost boy." I said shoving him.

"Ouch, alright just don't kill me before we even get there." Nico said holding his hands up.

"Ok then tell me where we're going." I demanded.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Nico said and then he wrapped an arm around my waist and we shadow traveled out of camp.

Percy's POV

Sometimes I wish Penelope came with a tracker.

As soon as I could get out of the handcuffs and unseal the door (I have no idea how I actually unsealed it though), I ran out and tried to find out where she had gone. Unfortunatly for me, Katie had seen her shadow travel off with Nico. That meant that I had a one-in-one trillion shot of finding them. I was going to tie Penny up when I got a hold of her.

Anyway, after I had given up on finding Penelope and Nico, I sat down on my porch and tried to calm down. To be honest, I was freaking out. I didn't want Penny to date Nico. Actually, I didn't want her to date anybody. Just the fact that she was dating someone, freaked me out. I wanted to stop her from dating someone, I wanted to keep her safe. But I doubt that she would listen to me. She was way too stubborn. Penny is more stubborn than all of the gods put together.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of a hunting horn. For a moment, I was wondering who it was and then I realized that it was the hunt.

I stood up and ran in the direction of the horn. But almost as soon as I started to run, I ran into Thalia.

"Watch where you're going, kelp head." Thalia snapped at me.

"Good to see you too, pinecone face." I said smiling.

Thalia smacked me on the arm and then she asked.

"Lady Artemis told me that you have a sister, true?"

"Yep and she's the meanest girl ever." I replied.

Thalia grinned and said.

"She'd make a good hunter then."

I eyed her suspiciously before realizing what she was talking about.

"Artemis is going to ask her to join the hunt, isn't she?"

"Well she's going to but I don't think Penelope will agree." Thalia replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the last time Lady Artemis tried to recruit her things didn't go too well." Thalia replied as if that answered my question.

"Wait you already know Penelope?" I asked surprised that Artemis had tried to recruit my sister.

"Yeah." Thalia replied and then she asked. "Where is she?"

"I'll IM her." I said before going to contact Penelope.

Penny's POV

Nico is the sweetest boy ever!

He took me to a cafe by the beach that was really nice. And he got me some flowers that were beautiful and smelled wonderful. We had a lot of fun that is until my annoyingly overprotective brother decided to IM me in the middle of our date.

Nico and I were talking and holding hands when my brother's image shimmered into existence.

"Hey Penelope." Percy said calmly.

"PERCY, I TOLD YOU TO NOT IM ME DURING MY DATE AND THEN YOU GO AHEAD AND DO IT!" I yelled.

"Sorry but I didn't really have a choice." Percy replied.

"WHY NOT?" I demanded.

"Um Lady Artemis wants to see you." Percy said wincing.

"I'll kill her." I muttered and then I told him. "We'll see you in a minute, bye."

His image faded and I turned to Nico and said.

"We'd better get back to camp."

He nodded and then shadow traveled us back to camp.

**Author's note. **

**So was anyone surprised when Artemis and the hunt showed up? I knew I was going to add the hunt in one of the chapters and this just happened to be it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles. **

**Now to say something to one of my favorite reviewer, Awesome as Annabeth: Really? That was the best you could come up with? If you want to threaten someone with spiders, threaten the Athena kids.**

**Anyway enjoy chapter 12!**

Chapter 12

Penny's POV

I was angry. No actually I was so angry that if I could have I would have killed Artemis. Asking for me when I'm hosting a god is one thing, asking for me when I'm on a date is another.

When Nico and I got back to camp, Percy and Thalia ran up. I glared at both of them before asking.

"What does Artemis want now?"

"It's best that she tells you herself." Thalia said and then she led me to the Artemis cabin.

As soon as we got there, Artemis came over to us and said.

"Penelope, I would like to ask you something."

I knew instantly what she was talking about and I got very mad.

"I've told you before, Artemis, and I will tell you again, I WILL NEVER JOIN THE HUNT!" I said angrily.

Many of the hunters stared at me in shock but Artemis just sighed and asked.

"Why are you objecting this time?"

"Well for one I have a boyfriend." I replied.

"And?" Artemis asked.

"I'm not going to leave my brother. Especially since I just found out that I have a brother." I said and then, getting irriated, I asked. "Why do you keep asking me to join the hunt?"

"Because you're the third toughest girl she knows and you put boys in their place." Thalia piped up and then she shut her mouth looking very embarresed.

"She is right." Artemis agreed.

"Well I'm flattered but I don't want to be a hunter, so good-bye and good hunting." I said and then I left the Artemis cabin.

The first place I went after seeing Artemis was to my cabin so I could "talk" to my brother. By talk, I mean that I was going to yell at him.

As soon as I saw Percy, I started yelling.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD, PERCY! AND I'M NOT KIDDING YOU ARE GOING TO BE DEAD IN THREE MINUTES UNLESS YOU RUN VERY QUICKLY!"

He turned and when he saw the look on my face, he was off running. I took my sword out of the Duat before running after him.

After several minutes of chasing him around camp, I took a net out of the Duat and I threw it at him. In a second he was trapped and I was approaching him with my sword raised.

"NO! Don't kill me! Please!" Percy cried.

Suddenly, I knew that I could never go threw with killing Percy. Even if he annoyed me more than Nepthys, I wouldn't kill him.

I put my sword back in the Duat and then I helped my brother with the net.

"Next time Artemis and the hunt comes, don't invite me." I said as I put the net back in the Duat.

"So you didn't accept their offer?" Percy asked.

In a second, I had my sword back out of the Duat and against his throat.

"So you actually knew about the offer and you didn't warn me?" I demanded.

He shook his head nervously and I lowered my sword.

"Next time tell me when one of the gods has an offer for me."

"I will." Percy replied still looking nervous.

"Good. Now I have to go talk to Nico, see ya." I said and then I turned and ran off.

Percy's POV

I don't get my sister. One minute, she's trying to kill me. The next, she's being nice to me.

After she left, I stood there for a few minutes before deciding to go talk to Annabeth. Maybe she could tell me why my sister acted so weird.

I walked towards her cabin but I stopped when I ran into Rachel.

"Hey R.E.D." I said.

"Don't call me red!" Rachel objected before saying. "So your sister turned down Artemis?"

"Does word about my sister really spread around that fast?" I asked, shocked that Rachel already knew about Penny rejecting Artemis.

"Yeah but as the oracle, I already knew." Rachel replied smirking.

"Oh." I said.

"Typical Percy Jackson response." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"No it's not." I objected.

"Yes it-" She stopped and her eyes grew misty as she said in a raspy voice.

_"A war between Egyptian and Greek gods, _

_ May be stopped against all odds, _

_ If three children of Magician and Sea, _

_ Can be godlings and appease the big three."_

The mist faded from her eyes and she almost fell over.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

I told her about the prophecy she had spoke and then I said.

"I need to go talk to Penny."

**Author's note. **

**Yeah I know, way too short but I wanted to stop there. I'm terrible at prophecy writing but I think that mine's easy to figure out, right? Anyway make sure to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles. **

**And now to Awesome as Annabeth, who will continue to be one of my favorite reviewers: You're making me blush! And I haven't been claimed yet but with my luck it probaly will be Apollo. Ps. No offense but you sound like Zoe from when Percy just met her. **

**Anyway Enjoy chapter 13!**

Chapter 13

Penny's POV

It took a while to find Nico's cabin. After I found it though, it took a while to convince Nico that that would never happen again. Once I managed to convince him though, I left his cabin and headed back to my own.

Half way there though, I ran straight into my brother.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You know the oracle, right?" Percy asked.

I knew what he was talking about so I sighed and said.

"She spoke a prophecy, didn't she?"

"Yeah." Percy replied.

"And you have to go on a quest." I guessed.

"More of we have to go on a quest." Percy corrected.

"What?" I demanded.

"The prophecy says "A war between Egyptian and Greek gods, May be stopped against all odds, If three children of Magician and Sea, Can be godlings and appease the big three." Percy said.

I thought for a moment and then I realized something.

"Wait it says three children of Magician and Sea."

"Yeah I don't get that part." Percy said.

My eyes widened as I suddenly realized what the prophecy meant.

"Percy, we need to talk to mom, NOW!" I said before adding. "And not just with IM-ing, I'm talking face to face."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Not telling just tell me where she is and then I can get us there in a minute." I replied.

"She lives in New York City." Percy said.

As soon as he said that, I grabbed his hand and started running towards the nearest Egyptian portal.

Percy's POV

I hate my sister's method of travel. See she dragged me to this big object that I don't know the name of and then she said a word and a sandy portal opened up.

"You first." Penny said pushing me forwards.

"Wait will it kill me?" I asked.

"The only one who will kill you is me, so get going." Penny replied so I jumped in the portal.

I'll say one thing about riding in sandy portals: Don't. When I got out of the portal, I had a mouth full of sand and sand in some other places.

I spat the sand out and then I looked up to see the Empire State building. I looked back and I saw Penny stepping out of the portal with a diving mask on.

"Why didn't you give me one of those?" I demanded.

"I only had one, besides when I first used the portals I didn't have one of these." Penny replied taking the mask off and putting it back in the Duat.

"Meanie." I muttered.

"I heard that." Penny said and then she asked. "Where does mom live?"

"I'll hail a cab." I replied.

After I hailed the cab and we both got in, I leaned over to Penny and whispered.

"I hope you have money, I'm broke."

"You're so lucky." Penny said smiling.

"Yeah I know." I replied.

It took about ten minutes to get over to my mom's and Paul's apartment. As soon as Penny had paid the driver, I led her up the steps and knocked on the door.

Paul opened it and when he saw that it was me, he smiled.

"Percy! I thought you were back at camp."

"Nice to see you too, Paul." I said smiling and then I asked. "Is mom home?"

"Yeah she's in the dining room." Paul replied and then he said. "You can go right in along with your friend."

"Thanks Paul." I said and then I led Penny inside.

My mom was sitting at the table, writing something down in a notebook. She looked up and her face lit up.

"Percy!" She said standing up. My mom started to come over to me and then she saw Penny.

At first she looked confused and then she looked overjoyed.

"Penelope, is that really you?"

Penny nodded and I could see tears starting to form in her eyes. My mom looked very happy as she said.

"I missed you so much, they said you were dead."

"They would say that." Penny said smiling and then she got serious. "Mom, we need to talk to you about something really important."

"Does it have anything to do with a prophecy?" My mom asked after a moment.

Penny and I both nodded.

"Well actually the reason we're here is because of a certain line of the prophecy." Penny said and then she recited the line. "'If three children of Magician and Sea'."

My mom looked shocked and then she looked at both of us and said.

"Well it looks like we'll have to give your brother a call."

We both stared at her in shock.

**Author's note. **

**Plot twist, yay. I don't think anyone was expecting that. Anyway make sure to review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles.**

**And for this chapter we must add a new point of view. Expect Perry's POV to come up. **

**And now to my favorite reviewer, Awesome as Annabeth: And of course spiders aren't intimadating, unless you're a child of Athena. As for the Tyson thing, nope, you are so wrong. Ps. think about a certain line in the prophecy.**

**Anyway enjoy chapter 14!**

Chapter 14

Percy's POV

"So let me get this straight, we're not just twins, we're actually triplets and we have a brother named Pericles?" I asked after hearing my mom explain.

"Yes." My mom replied.

"Well where does he live?" Penny demanded. "We need to talk to him very soon."

"He lives in Washinton, D.C." My mom said.

"OH COME ON!" Penny yelled.

"Calm down, Penny." I tried to calm her down.

"But I have to open another portal and then we have to talk to Pericles, do some convincing, and then I have to open two other portals." Penny ranted. "Do you know how much energy that takes?"

"No but-" I started to say something but she interupted saying.

"It takes a lot and it will pretty much drain me for at least a few hours."

"Penny, CALM DOWN." I said loudly.

She stared at me for a minute before she nodded and turned to our mom.

"So Pericles, huh?" She asked smiling. "Does he have a shortened version of his name?"

"Yes, he usually goes by Perry." Our mom replied.

"So we're the three P's." I joked.

"Percy, I. Have. A. Sword." Penny said sounding like she wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Shutting up." I said.

Our mom looked at both of us and then she laughed.

"What?" Penny and I both demanded.

"It's just funny how much you two are like brother and sister even though you two haven't known each other that long." Our mom replied wiping a tear away.

"I've known him long enough to know what threats work." Penny said smiling.

"In other words, she's really violent." I said flinching.

Surprisingly, Penny just nodded and said.

"He's right."

I stared at her for a moment and then she said.

"Well let's get going, we'll see you later mom."

I was about to object but Penny grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

Perry's POV

I was standing by The Washinton Monument. I had been standing there for two hours and I still had no idea why I was there. Nike had just told me to come here and wait for two people.

I was fed up with waiting. I had waited my whole life for a lot of different things like actually meeting my mom or meeting my siblings, and now I was waiting for two mysterious people to show up.

After two hours of waiting, I decided to just go ahead and leave. But just as I was about to walk away, I heard someone say.

"Ok so we have to find Pericles."

I stopped in my tracks. Someone had to find me! It must have been the people that Nike had sent me to wait for. I turned around and I saw a girl with sea-green eyes and black hair like mine along with a boy who had the same eyes and hair.

I almost hesitated before walking towards them. I saw the girl stiffened and then she asked.

"Can we help you?"

I was thrown off guard for a moment and then I replied.

"Actually I think I can help you."

"What do you mean?" The boy demanded.

"Well I heard you mention someone named Pericles and-" The girl cut me off saying.

"You know our brother?"

I stiffened and I thought 'Oh gods that's Penelope and Perseus.'

"Yeah you could say that." I replied after a moment.

"That's wonderful! We were looking for him." Penelope said smiling.

"Well you don't have to look much farther." I said looking at both of them.

"What?" Perseus asked.

"Well my name just happens to be Pericles Jackson and if I were to guess, I'd say that you were Penelope and Perseus Jackson." I said grinning.

They both stared at me for a moment and then they both tackled me in a hug.

When they finally stopped, Perseus looked at me and said.

"You should know now that I prefer to be called Percy and Penelope prefers to be called Penny."

"As long as you two call me Perry, I'll be happy to call you what you want." I said grinning.

"Good because if you didn't call me Penny, I'd have to kill you." Penny said and I wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"She's joking." Percy tried to reassure me but then he added. "I hope."

"Yes, I'm joking ya seaweed brain." Penny said punching Percy on the arm.

"Oww, why do you always do that?" Percy demanded.

"Because you're my annoying brother." Penny replied smiling.

"Does that mean that you'll do that to me?" I asked.

"Later." Penny said and then she got a serious look on her face. "For now, the three of us need to talk."

"Why?" I asked.

"We have a prophecy on our hands and we need you to help fullfil it." Penny replied.

At that statement, I nearly fainted.

**Author's note. **

**So surely no one expected that? If you did, congradulations, you have solved the mystery. Anyway make sure to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles. **

**And now to Awesome as Annabeth: If you knew all along why did you guess it was Tyson? And, who's Benny? **

**Anyway Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Penny's POV

It was weird how much Percy and Perry looked alike. Seriously, the only difference between them is the way that they're dressed and that Percy has a gray streak in his hair.

The three of us went to a cafe near The Washinton Monument. As soon as we got to a table, Perry asked.

"So what's the prophecy?"

"A war between Egyptian and Greek gods, May be stopped against all odds, If three children of Magician and Sea, Can be godlings and appease the big three." I recited.

"So us?" Perry asked.

I nodded and then I said.

"I know what it means but we're going to have a problem."

"What?" Percy and Perry both asked.

"Well from the last line in the prophecy, I figured out that-" I stopped for a moment and then I said. "You two won't like this but we're going to have to host each of the big three."

"WHAT!" They both yelled causing some mortals to look at us.

"We're going to have to host each of the big three." I repeated.

"But you're already hosting a god!" Percy exclaimed.

"I'll get rid of her." I said and then I sighed and said. "We're going to have to decide who each of us hosts."

"We'll draw straws unless one of you actually wants to take on Zeus or Hades." Percy said chuckling.

"I'll take Zeus." I said instantly.

Both of them looked at me in surprise so I explained.

"I can handle Zeus, I've hosted a god before and out of the three of us I'm the best one to host Zeus."

"He'll blast you to ashes." Percy objected.

"No, he won't." I replied. "Ra, Horus, and Isis have tried but they've never been able to do it."

"Why not?" Perry asked.

"I'm smart and violent." I replied.

"And you think you can handle Zeus?" Percy asked.

"Yeah I'll handle Zeus, you two figure out which one you're going to do." I replied.

"I'll take Hades." Perry said.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Because I don't want dad knowing all of my thoughts." Perry replied.

"So instead you want Hades to know all of your thoughts." I pointed out.

"I'd rather it be him." Perry said.

"Ok, Percy, you're stuck with dad, have fun." I said smiling.

"What's so bad about dad?" Percy asked.

"Everything." Perry and I chorused.

"He's not that bad." Percy objected.

"Yes he is but you're taking care of him so I might like him a little more." I said sweetly.

Percy shook his head but I ignored him and said.

"Come on, I have to open two more portals and then I have to kick Nepthys out so we have a lot to do."

They nodded and we left the cafe.

Percy's POV

I followed Penny and Perry followed me. I wasn't about to question my sister but I still wondered how she knew where she was going.

We walked for a few minutes in silence, and then Penny stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"Magicians and not the nice kind." Penny replied taking a wand out of the Duat.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Nothing unless I get into trouble." Penny said and then she headed towards the Magicians.

"What do you want?" I heard one of the Magicians ask.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what you were doing here in Washington D.C." Penny replied.

"Well you didn't hear this from us, but we're trying to get rid of some Half-Bloods that we heard were here." The same Magician said.

"Oh really?" Penny asked.

"Yeah but of course you probaly already know of the gods decree to get rid of any and all Half-Bloods." Another one of the Magicians said.

"No, I didn't." Penny said and then she said darkly. "But I'll happily to get rid of you three before you get rid of my friends and I."

The Magicians stared at her in shock and then Penny started an earthquake by stomping her foot.

"A Half-Blood." The third Magician snarled.

"A Half-Blood Magician." Penny corrected.

The Magicians pulled out their swords and then they ran towards Penny. She pulled out her own sword and attacked as well.

I watched as she thrusted and parried attack after attack and I thought that the Magicians were toast. And then I heard a yelp and I saw Penny fall.

"PENNY!" I yelled, pulling out my sword before joining in on the fight.

I fought my way to where I was able to shield Penny with my body. The Magicians fought hard though and I was slowly losing; then a shadow appeared and Nico was fighting by my side.

Slowly, the two of us drove the Magicians back until they retreated for good. Then we both turned back to Penny.

I crouched down beside her and asked.

"Where did they hurt you?"

Penny slowly moved her body and I saw that her ankle was bloody.

"Ouch." I commented.

She nodded and then as Nico tied a piece of cloth around her ankle, she said.

"Thanks for helping us, Nico."

I nodded in agreement. And then I realized that I had been foolish to try and stop them from dating. They were a perfect match and I knew then that they would defend each other to the end. It was like with Annabeth and I, except that we had known each other longer.

I looked back at Penny and I asked.

"Do you think you can walk?"

"I can try." Penny replied before, using Nico to support herself, she stood shakily to her feet.

For a minute, she almost lost her balance and then she stood tall and smiled. I wait a moment before asking.

"Do you think you're still up to doing... well you know..."

"Yeah, no injury is going to stop me." Penny said giving a thumbs up.

**Author's note. **

**So that was short. But I still hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review. I won't post the next chapter unless someone reviews. Though I think I can count on at least one person to review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles. **

**And now to Awesome as Annabeth: It was in your review to chapter 13. And if you want to know who the one person is then look at the reviews and see who has done it the most. Nico is there because I wanted him to be there. **

**Anyway enjoy chapter 16**

Chapter 16

Penny's POV

I hate injuries. It was bad enough that I had to use so much magic that it could kill me and now I was going to have to do it with a possibly fractured ankle. Sometimes I hate my life.

We got to the nearest place to do a portal in minutes. This one was for Perry and Nico. Nico has to go with Perry. If he doesn't, then Perry could very likely be killed. And no one was going to kill my brother except me.

"Nico." I began looking at my boyfriend.

"Yeah, Pen?" Nico asked.

"I want you to go with Perry." I said.

Nico looked shocked and then he asked.

"Why?"

"He's going to be dealing with YOUR dad." I replied. "I don't want him to get killed and you know how to handle your dad."

"But..." Nico started to argue but I held up my hand and said.

"No buts. Go with him or I will start an earthquake."

Nico sighed and said.

"Ok but if you get killed, I'll find you in the underworld and make sure that you suffer."

"I won't get killed." I replied smiling. "And you won't do that."

He smiled and put his arms around me. We stayed like that for a moment before I pulled away and said.

"Go stand with the idiots so I can do my thing."

"Yes Ma'am." Nico said before going to stand with Perry ad Percy.

I turned away and then I started making the portal. In just seconds, there was a sandy vortex in front of me.

"Come on you two, this'll take you to somewhere near the underworld." I said pushing Nico and Perry towards the portal.

"Will this kill us?" Perry asked nervously.

"Nope." I replied. "The most that will happen is that you'll get sand in your mouth."

"And in your eyes if you don't close them." Percy added.

"We'll close them." Perry said firmly.

"Then go!" I yelled and they both jumped into the portal.

As soon as they left, I looked at Percy and said.

"Come on, bro, I need to find another place to do a portal and you need to get to the sea."

He nodded and we both headed off.

It took about ten minutes to find another place to do a portal and when we did, I didn't go immediatly. Instead, I decided to talk to Percy. I had to tell him something really important.

"Percy, in case I don't make it..." I began but he quickly put a hand up and said. "You're not going to die."

"In case I do, I want you to know that no matter what I ever said, I do care about you." I said tearing up. "And if this is the final time we see each other, I just want to say that you're my favorite brother."

Before he could say anything else, I opened the portal and jumped in.

Percy's POV

I watched her disappear into the portal before her words really set in.

I was her favorite brother. She actually cared about me even though she has always said really mean things to me. It was hard to believe it.

I quickly shook that from my thoughts. I had a mission to do and I was going to do it no matter what.

It didn't take that long to get near the ocean. And once I was in the sea, I was moving faster than a plane in the sky. It wouldn't take that long to get to my dad's palace but I was in a hurry.

Perry's POV

The trip had been relatively short. As soon as we got out of the portal, we started spitting out sand. There was a lot of sand and it was in some very uncomfortable places.

As soon as most of the sand was off us, I turned to Nico and asked.

"So do you know the way?"

"Yeah I know the way, that's like asking if Penny's violent." Nico snapped at me.

I could tell that he didn't like me. But I didn't really care. I was used to people not liking me. I was the person who couldn't solve the simplest calculus problem to save my life.

"So which way?" I asked after a minute.

He gestured for me to follow him and we headed toward a building that sign said DOA Recording Studios.

"So this is where we enter the Underworld?" I asked.

"Yep." Nico said not sounding that happy.

"Let's go." I said.

We both walked in the building. Time to start my part of the prophecy.

**Author's note.**

**So it was short, sorry. But hey at least I got in a few good things. Penny and Percy had another bonding moment and Nico and Perry don't like each other. Anyway make sure to review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles. **

**And now to Awesome as Annabeth: I was talking about you, I mean you review almost every single chapter. And Nico was just worried about his girlfriend even though she's the toughest girl in the universe. **

**Anyway enjoy chapter 17.**

Chapter 17

Penny's POV

As soon as I got out of the portal, I sent a thought to Nepthys.

_Nepthys. _

_ Yes? _I heard her ask.

_You know what I'm planning, right? _I asked.

_Yes but I don't like that I have to leave a good host. _Nepthys said.

_It has to be done, Nepthys, I'm going to do it now. _I said.

_Alright. _Nepthys said.

I cut our connection and then I started the spell that would get rid of her.

It took a very long time to finish the spell but when I did, I felt a sudden wave of exhaustion. In fact, my legs almost collasped. I reached into the Duat and pulled out an Ambroisa square. I ate it quickly and I started to feel better.

_Nepthys? _I asked just to make sure that she was gone. When I didn't get a response, I knew she was gone.

I smiled. I got rid of Nepthys! That annoying goddess wasn't in my head anymore. I was finally free. Then I remembered that I was going to be hosting Zeus.

"I'm going to go mad." I muttered to myself.

"You're probaly right about that." I heard a voice behind me say and I spun around to see a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Tina Scott." Tina replied and then she asked. "So what's you're name?"

"Penelope Jackson." I replied.

"How'd you do the sandy portal thing?" Tina asked. "Not even Hecate could do that."

I stared at her and then I said.

"You're a demigod, aren't you?"

"Daughter of Hades." She said nodding.

"Huh, you don't look like a daughter of Hades." I commented.

"Everyone says that." Tina said smiling.

"You don't look anything like your brother either." I added.

"Brother?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and the nicest boy ever." I replirf.

"Never met him." Tina said.

"Haven't you ever been at Camp Half-Blood?" I asked.

"Well I've been trying to find it but I can't." Tina replied.

"Well then as soon as I finish my mission, I'll take you myself and hopefully Nico will be back by then." I said smiling.

"You would do that?" Tina asked.

"Sure, you're my boyfriend's sister." I replied and then I mentally slapped myself. I was trying to not tell her that I was dating her brother.

"Boyfriend?" Tina asked.

"Yeah." I said blushing.

"Cool." Tina said.

I relaxed and told her.

"You took that better than my brother did."

"Is your brother extremely overprotective?" Tina asked.

"Enough to where I handcuff him to the bed to keep him from ruining my date." I replied.

"Wow you're mean." Tina said.

"Aw, how'd you guess?" I said cheekily.

"I'm starting to feel sorry for my brother." Tina commented.

"Oy! No insults or I leave you on your lonesome and tell your brother to knock some sense into ya." I said folding my arms.

"Touche'." Tina commented.

"Ugh, just stay here and I'll come back later." I said before walking toward the Empire State building.

"Ok." I heard her yell from behind me and I got an evil grin on my face.

I was going to drive Nico's sister insane. And then I was going to do the same to my idiot brothers. Heh-heh.

**Author's note. **

**So Nico has a sister. Awesome. But Penny is going to drive her insane which is bad. But maybe not in this story. The next one probaly...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles.**

**Before I get to Awesome as Annabeth or the actual story, I have to give some credit to Ringmaster118 who gave me some wonderful ideas. Thanks, Ringmaster118.**

**And now to Awesome as Annabeth: Sure you did. And I love ArtemisApollo97, he/she writes awesome fanfics. And Penny would totally win, she's tougher than Louisa (but not that much). Sorry I thought I might tell people that Penelope Jackson is coming to an end just not yet. No she is not Bianca, she's like sixteen and Bianca hasn't been dead that long. **

**Anyway enjoy. **

Chapter 18

Penny's POV

It was easy to convince them to let me up to Olympus, now all I have to do is convince Zeus to let me host him.

It didn't take me but ten seconds to find Zeus. Need I say, he wasn't expecting me.

"Who are you?" Zeus demanded once he saw me.

"Penelope Jackson." I replied and then I said. "I need to talk to you."

"No, I'm very busy." Zeus replied turning away.

"What if I told you that if you didn't listen to what I have to say that you'll fade out of existence?" I asked.

He spun around and demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

Before I could say anything, Hades, Poseidon, Perry, Percy, and Nico appeared in a flash of light.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"They wanted to hear it from all three of us." Perry replied.

"Ok then, I'll explain." I said and then I turned to the big three and said.

"Ok so there's a big battle coming up that will be between Greek gods and demigods and Egyptian gods and Magicians. If this battle were to happen there would be a lot of deaths in nasty, painful ways. You three along with the other gods would be wiped out of existence along with the Egyptian gods, after much violence and pain. But this could be avoided according to a prophecy that the three of us are in." I gestured to Perry and Percy and then I continued. "It says 'A war between Egyptian and Greek gods, May be stopped against all odds, If three children of Magician and sea, Can be godlings and appease the big three."

I paused for a moment to let that sink in before continuing.

"It's quite simple really. To stop a bloody war, Perry, Percy, and I have to host each of you. And if you don't agree, let's just say that this bloody war isn't the only thing you have to worry about."

"Penny! Don't threaten gods!" Percy scolded me.

I punched him in the arm and said.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"You can't do that though!" Percy objected.

"I can do a lot of things, kelp head, and this is one of them." I argued punching him again.

He punched me back and soon we were in a full-blown fist-fight.

Perry's POV

I can't believe how childish my siblings are. Fighting in front of the gods. I decided to distract the big three by saying.

"So basically to stop a war, we have to host you three. Each of us already knows who we're going to host."

"Oh really?" Poseidon asked.

"Yeah Percy wants to host father, Penny wants to host Lord Zeus, and I would like to host you Lord Hades, if I may." I replied looking at Hades.

Before he could reply, Poseidon growled.

"I'm not having my daughter hosting Zeus."

Surprisingly, Penny stopped fighting and turned to Poseidon with fire in her eyes.

"I am the best suited to host him, father, and I will not have you in my head!" Penny said looking very angry.

Poseidon looked shocked and then he said.

"You must stick with one of your brothers at all times."

"That's not fair!" Penny exclaimed.

"Do you want to host someone other than me?" Poseidon demanded.

"Yes." Penny replied.

"Then stick with your brothers." Poseidon replied.

"Fine." Penny huffed still looking angry.

"Ok then, we'll just do the hosting thing and we'll go stop a war." Percy said clearly trying to be cheerful.

"Yes." Zeus said and then suddenly I got a weird feeling and I fainted.

Percy's POV

When I woke up, Penny was standing over me with a bucket of water.

"Aww, I wanted to pour it over you." Penny pouted.

I sat up and looked around. We were in a alley and Nico and Perry were standing near the two of us, grinning like maniacs.

"Why didn't you two bother to stop her?" I demanded.

"She did it to us." Nico replied.

"She's mean." Perry added.

"I know that." I said glaring at my sister.

"Be quiet befor I knock you-" Penny stopped and smacked her forehead. "Oh man, I forgot about her."

"About who?" I asked.

"I'll tell you once I go get her." Penny said and then she ran out of the alley.

_She doesn't listen to a word I say, does she? _I heard Poseidon's voice in my head.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I looked around then I remembered that I was now my dad's host.

_No she doesn't. _I said answering his question.

A few minutes later, Penny came back with a girl following her.

"Whose she?" Perry asked.

"May I introduce, Tina Scott." Penny said and then she turned to Nico and Perry and said. "Daughter of Hades."

"WHAT!" Nico, Perry, and I yelled.

"I guess dad only told Hestia and Demeter." Tina said frowning.

"How are you my sister?" Nico demanded.

"Dad had an affair with a woman named Virginia Scott and they had me, end of story." Tina replied punching Nico on the arm.

"Ouch, you're almost as mean as Penny." Nico complained.

"Are you kidding me? No one's almost as mean as me." Penny said punching Nico on his other arm.

"Oww, Penny, no punching." Nico said grabbing her wrists.

"Let go, di Angelo." Penny said glaring at him.

"Oh she said your last name, Nico, better listen to your girlfriend." I said smiling.

_Excuse me, girlfriend? _Poseidon demanded.

_They've been dating. _I replied.

_How can she date Nico? _He demanded.

_She likes him and if we don't respect that she'll kill us. _I replied glancing nervously at Penny.

_She would do that? _Poseidon asked.

_Yeah she- _Before I could finish, Penny said loudly.

"Well we should get home."

"I'll shadow travel us back." Nico said.

It took a few seconds to get back home, thanks to shadow traveling, but none of us were expecting what we saw when we got there.

**Author's note. **

**Yay, cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed. Remember to review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles.**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I just couldn't figure out to do this part and when I did more than a month had past. So again Sorry for the late update. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter 19

Perry's POV

I expected Camp Half-Blood to be more peaceful than Washinton D.C.

I wasn't expecting there to be a battle happening!

There were people fighting left and right, using powers, magic, and weapons. And I thought that Penny and Percy said that camp would be peaceful.

_WHAT THE... I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT THIS WOULD STOP THE BATTLE!_ I heard Hades yell in my head.

_I think we did it a little too late. _I replied.

Penny stepped up beside me and said.

"I hate prophecies."

I looked at her, wondering what she was talking about.

"The prophecy said the word 'may' which means that this was all for nothing." Penny explained. "This battle was going to happen either way so we might as well not have bothered to host the big three."

I put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from ranting. We needed to focus at the battle at hand. We could say what we wanted to but we needed to wait until after the battle.

"Well I know one thing for sure." I said after a moment. "We need to get into the fight and stop it before more people die."

"You're right." Penny said taking out a bronze dagger. She handed it to me and said. "This belonged to a friend of mine but I think that you should fight with it. You need a weapon after all."

"Thank you." I took the dagger into my hand. It was perfect in every way.

"Your welcome." Penny said and then she took out a sword and charged into the fight.

Penny's POV

I tried not to think of the dagger in my brother's hands as I charged into the fight. It had belonged to someone I considered a brother but had died protecting me. Just thinking about it almost brought tears to my eyes but I focused back on the fight.

I knocked the hilt of my sword against someone's head and they crumbled to the ground. 'One down more to go' I thought to myself as I swung my sword at another opponet.

Our swords clashed in mid-air and I swung again this time making sure that I knocked them out. I was not a killer.

I fought other people for quite a while when I saw something that nearly stopped my heart. Percy was on the ground looking pale.

I knocked away my opponet and ran over to him. I searched him for injuries and I found his ribs crushed.

I dragged him out of the main fighting area and took out an emergency healing potion that I had made. I made Percy swallow it and I felt his ribs reforming. I was glad that it was a strong healing potion. Then I felt his pulse. And I discovered something horrible.

There was no heartbeat.

**Author's note. **

**Oh no! Percy's dead! Someone is surely going to kill me for doing this but just know it's very important to the story. And it's way too short but I can't describe battles. Anyway remember to review. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles.**

**To ArticFox319: Sorry it had to be done. It's nessary. **

**Anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 20

Penny's POV

"NO!" I yelled.

_I'm pretty sure he's dead. _Zeus commented.

"No, Percy is not dead." I said with a sudden firmness. I was not going to lose another brother not after Thece.

Electricity started sparking in my palms. I was so glad that I was hosting Zeus. I pressed my palms together and then I pressed my palms against Percy's chest. He convulsed for a minute but still there was no heartbeat.

I shocked him again. And again. And again. Until finally I felt his heartbeat.

I sighed with relief. Percy was alive. I wasn't going to lose another brother.

After a few minutes, he woke up. He started to sit up but when he did I slapped him across the face, hard.

"Do you know how worried I was?" I demanded angrily. "I thought you were dead!"

"I'm sorry." Percy said calmly.

"Next time don't be so foolish." I snapped. "I might not be there to revive you next time."

"How did you?" Percy prompted.

I raised my hand and a couple sparks flew across it.

"Being Zeus's host has it's advantages." I explained.

"Thank you." Percy said.

"No problem, bro." I replied giving him a thumbs up before saying. "I think it's time we ended this fight."

"We have to get Perry first." Percy reminded me.

I nodded and then we both went to find Perry.

Percy's POV

It didn't take us long to find Perry. Once we found him, we went to the center of the battle field and caught everyone's attention by using our powers.

Penny summoned lightning and earthquakes which caught a lot of attention. I summoned a huge storm that I doubt anyone couldn't notice. And Perry summoned some of the dead, now that was kind of scary so who wouldn't notice?

Once we had caught everyone's attention, Penny began.

"Magicians! Half-Bloods! Why must you fight?"

"There is no cause for a fight between us." Perry yelled. "There have been no kidnappings or huge fights before this battle."

"The gods commanded us to!" A Magician yelled.

"When have you ever listened well to the gods?" Penny demanded. "Most of you Magicians have spent your lives opposing the gods as well as fighting them. Why would you listen to them now when it means your own destruction?"

"Well they killed some of us!" A Magician pointed out.

"And that was out of self defense." I snapped. "You attacked one of your own once you learned that she was also a Half-Blood."

"We have never done that!" Another Magician yelled.

"Oh yes you have, you attacked me." Penny snapped. "I've been a Magician since I was young and I found out that I was a Half-Blood. When my brothers and I ran into three Magicians, they attacked me once they knew that I happened to be a Half-Blood."

There was silence after that until Penny asked.

"Why can't we just call a truce? So that both Magicians and Half-Bloods can live in peace again. We won't bother you if you don't bother us."

Some Magicians nodded while others did not agree. The Half-Bloods however seemed to all be agreeing.

"You can trust us. We three speak on behalf of the Half-Bloods when we say that no fights will happen between us as long as you don't attack us." Perry said to the Magicians who didn't agree.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" A Magician asked.

We looked at each other and then we said.

"We swear on the River Styx that we won't attack any Magicians unless they attack or threaten us first."

Thunder rumbled. We looked around at all the people and then Perry asked.

"Is that satisfactory?"

Almost everyone nodded.

**Author's note. **

**So Percy's not dead and the battle is over. Yay! It's short again but I was trying to get this done. Anyway remember to review. Oh and the next chapter is the last chapter but there is a sequel. Anyway Review!**


	21. Epilouge and Sequel Information

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles. **

**Ok so this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it even though it is short.**

Epilouge

No one's POV

After the truce was made, most demigods and Magicians left. Perry, Percy and Penny headed back to their cabin.

When they got there, they sat down on three different beds and Perry started to hand the dagger, he had used, back to Penny.

"No, you keep it." Penny said shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" Perry asked.

"Yeah, there is no one else I would trust that with." Penny said smiling.

"Where did you get it?" Percy asked.

Penny got a sad look on her face as she said.

"From an old friend, that's all you need to know."

They were silent for a minute and then Percy asked.

"Why do you think that the gods ordered the Magicians to attack Camp Half-Blood?"

"I don't know." Penny replied. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe we can ask around and find out." Perry suggested.

Penny shook her head and said.

"The Magicians don't know why the gods order them to attack us. I know that for sure."

"We need to find out or else they might do it again." Percy said.

"We need to go about this carefully, or else we may get killed before we ever find out." Penny said sternly.

"But we'll still find out, right?" Percy asked.

"Of course, we are Jacksons after all." Penny said.

But it would be months before they figured out the reason.

**Sequel Information**

**For all you Penelope Jackson fans, I'm sorry to say that this is the end of this story. But don't worry, there is still the sequel!**

**Ok so it would be mean to say sequel information and not give you any information. So here's the summary.**

**Summary: It has been a few monthes since the battle and now Camp Half-Blood is having a great Karaoke Night. Until Percy, Penny, and Perry get kidnapped and sent deep into the Duat. Now it's up to Annabeth, Leo, Nico, Amy, and Tina to save the triplets... before they lose them forever. **

**Ok so that's it... oh wait there's also the question of the title. The title is *drumroll* **_**Triplets in trouble. **_**Be watching out for it. **

**Ok now that's really it. I hope you enjoyed Penelope Jackson and remember to check out the sequel. **


End file.
